The Last Son of Krypton
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: My name is Nathan Kent. When I was a baby, my home planet Krypton was dying. To ensure I survived, my parents sent me to Earth, where I was found by a loving couple and taken in as their son. As I grew older, I began to show incredible and extraordinary abilities. I was given these powers for a reason, and with them, I will protect those precious to me. I'm the last son of Krypton.
1. Prologue: The Baby who fell from the Sky

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or DC.**

**Now I know what you are thinking, _"What?! Another Naruto/Superman story? And it's called "The Last Son of Krypton", does that mean this is a replacement for "Last Son"?"_**

**And the answer is: No...well, sorta. You'll find the reason why in time. Just know that this is not entirely a replacement to the Last Son.**

**This is a crossover with BOTH WB's _Smallville_, and CW's _Supergirl _(yes I know both networks are basically the same, with CW being WB's successor, just roll with it), as well as some DC Comics, so I will be using elements from BOTH shows.**

**And I know there might be some of you who might have never seen _Smallville_, and vice versa with _Supergirl_, and I will try my best to merge both successfully and later explain at the bottom...if I feel like it. **

**So please, don't go crazy with review questions, kay?**

**But anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

**(12/30/19) Juubi: Apologies for any grammar mistakes. Will fix when able.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Baby who fell from the Sky!**

* * *

"Damn it! I thought I had more time! Of course, this wouldn't be happening, if that stupid council had listened to us in the first place!" A tall man with wild sun-kissed blond hair, reaching his shoulders with two chin-length bangs on either side of his sharp face and dark blue eyes grumbled under his breath as he stood in front of several holographic monitors while his fingers danced over them as he pressed keys. As he worked, he ignored as the ground beneath him shook while crumbs fell from the ceiling. From his glass wall view, one could see the large city outside in chaos as buildings began to crumble and fall apart as the landscape shook and cracked. "Jor-El and I constantly told them that there was something fishy about Brainiac...we just never thought he would lead to such stakes." He said to himself as he watched the data on the holo screen, getting reports about the planet's increasing instability.

The planet's - Krypton - core was destabilizing, growing weaker and weaker by the minute, until finally…

_Their planet exploded from the inside out. Killing thousands of Kryptonians in the process._

_'And if that wasn't enough...'_ He thought grimly as he switched a two seperate screens, one showing a live feed of a massive mechanical object hovering over the city of Argo, while the other displayed groups of armed troops in black battling out through the streets of the city. _'What could possess Zod to launch a civil war in the middle of this chaos?! In mere moments, there won't even be a planet to fight over! Then there's Brainiac. To think it actually managed to construct an army of machines and a massive ship without any of us knowing. For that fact, just how _did _it manage to do such a thing? Has Brainiac always had such free will? Acting as an A.I. on Krypton, while another part of it laid off planet, doing as it pleased? I always felt wary of the control the council gave it...but to be able to do this. Brainiac...is truly terrifying.'_

"Mina-To"

Hearing an all too familiar voice behind him, Mina-To Vex-El, third son of Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex - though mostly his El House surname was used as per his mother's order - turned to spot the form of his beautiful wife as she stood at the room's entrance.

Kushi-Na Uz El, was a woman of utmost beauty, many believed her to be a goddess in mortal form, with long scarlet hair reaching just near her waist, dark violet eyes, and marble white skin. Others wondered if she could perhaps be the reincarnation of their Flamebird deity, giver her _fiery _personality when angered. Truly an angered Kushi-Na could melt any poor soul with her glare...when she wasn't beating them to an inch of death.

Such things, not even he was ignorant to experience.

But fear her or not, Mina-To loved her with his very being. Her...and their newborn child currently in her arms.

Krypton's technology was the most advanced in this part of the galaxy, perhaps even further still, with few managing to rival them. Such evidence of their marvelous technology was the artificial birthing of a new generation of Kryptonians, simply needing a drop of blood from both the opposite gender donors. Their child would have their gender and future determined by computer.

Such practice sickened Mina-To, with his wife, brothers, and parents agreeing with him.

It was actually through such defiance, Kushi-Na went against traditions, and through..._physical dance _with Mina-To, gave first-hand birth to their child. One of only _two_ first-hand births in Kryptonian centuries.

With a small tuft of growing blond hair like his father on top of his head, and glittering ocean blue eyes behind currently closed lids, their young boy of mere days slumbered peacefully in his mother's arms, wrapped in a red blanket, ignorant of the crisis happening around him.

Naru-To Vex-El of the House of El, Blood of El, Vex and Uz.

"Mina-To...any news?" Kushi-Na asked, a worried look on her face as she held her son protectively.

Looking at his wife, Mina-To sighed. "Nothing good, I'm afraid. Since Brainiac was granted just about full control over all of Krypton's security systems, all space crafts have been disabled."

Kushi-Na frowned, tightening her hold on her son. "Which means we can't evacuate the planet."

The shaking started once more, stronger than before. Mina-To growled in annoyance. "Not only has Brainiac betrayed us, withholding the status of the core's instability from all of Krypton, but that idiot Zod actually launches an attack on the council at the same time!"

"We always suspected Zod to betray the council. He constantly argued for amassing an army to conquer other worlds." Kushi-Na said, gently rubbing her son's cheek to keep him slumbering; she didn't want him to see what was happening and cry. "I warned that damn council it was a bad idea to pick Zod as my replacement as Head of Military." Due to her desire for first hand birthing, Kushi-Na had to take a leave of absence while she gave birth to Naru-To. The council, in its _all-knowing wisdom_, picked the **worst** person to replace her, ignoring the person she _actually _wanted to take her place! _'And now they're paying for it.'_ She thought grimly, seeing the irony of the situation. The council trusted Zod to protect them, as well as Krypton. Only for said man to be their destroyer in the end.

Mina-To nodded in agreement. Zod was always known for his desire to control, as well as his love for Krypton. Ever since he joined the military faction, he proclaimed his dream to insure Krypton's name spread throughout the stars...even if it meant taking over other inhabited planets.

To show all, Kryton's might. By any means necessary.

Mina-To knew he, Jor-El, and Zor-El should have done something when Zod showed signs of possible growing madness and aggression against the council. He was a lit fuse, drawing closer and closer until…

Once more the room shook with great intensity.

"We don't have much time. The clock is drawing closer and closer to the end." The blond man muttered as he faced the holo-screens, his fingers moving across the holo-keypad, while Kushi-Na watched behind him, her eyes then moving down towards the peaceful expression on her son's face. "Kelex!" Mina-To called out.

From the wall, a hidden hatch opened up, and a gold-plated robot floated out, hovering over the floor, its large single yellow 'eye' looking at the parents.

**_"Greetings Master Mina-To, Mistress Kushi-Na. How may I be of assistance?"_** The Kryptonian Service Robot asked.

"Kelex, has there been any word from Jor-El or Zor-El?" Mina-To asked, turning to the robot. Kelex was silent for a while, its opetic blinking.

**_"...Indeed there has. Your brother Jor-El is on his way here, along with his wife. You also have a call from Zor-El from Kandor."_**

Mina-To and Kushi-Na blinked in surprise that Jor-El and Lara Van-El would come visit them at such deadly times. Mina-To also wondered about Zor-El's call.

"I'll go see Jor-El and Lara by the entrance." Kushi-Na said, turning around to head to the door with Naru-To. Mina-To silently nodded, turning to the holo-monitors to contact his off-city brother.

After a few seconds, he connected via live feed with Zor-El. What appeared on the screen, was a sweat-drenched Zor-El, a panicked look in his eyes. Behind him, Mina-To could see and hear explosion behind the older, beard faced blond _(Superman: Unbound Zor-El)_. _"Mina-To, can you hear me?! Mina-To!"_

"I'm here. Zor-El. What's wrong?" The youngest of the El brothers responded, worried for his sibling.

_"It's Brainiac. He's attacking Argo City with a legion of robots and laying waste to everything!"_

"What?! Where are you right now?! Where's Alura, and Kara?!" Mina-To asked, worried for his sister-in-law and niece.

_"They're safe...oh Rao I hope they are safe."_ Zor-El muttered the last part, before shaking his head, focusing back on his brother. _"But listen. Do you remember the promise you, me and Jor-El made? Should the day come when Krypton faces its darkest hour?"_

Mina-To was silent, frowning as he lowered his gaze. "...Yes, I remember."

_"Mina-To...that day has come."_

Closing his eyes, Minat-To sighed while behind him, his wife re-entered the room, Jor-El and a pregnant Lara behind her. "Indeed it has."

"Zor-El. What's happening?" Jor-El asked, approaching the monitor.

_"Brainiac is happening." _Zor-El informed his brother, who frowned. That damn machine. _"I don't have much time. Brainiac is up to something. I can feel it; and Krypton's core must be mere moments from erupting. If our race has any chance of surviving...we must do what we feared we'd have to."_

Jor-El's eyes widened at that, turning to the saddened MIna-To. "You don't mean…" He muttered, as Kushi-Na and Lara looked shocked as well.

Mina-To nodded sadly, turning and gazed at his slumbering son.

"If our family is to live on towards the future...we must send Naru-To and Kara off Krypton."

* * *

"Mina-To...are you certain this is the only way?" Kushi-Na asked, standing behind her husband as they stood below the house in the basement. Or to be more exact, Mina-To's underground lab. His home office.

With her, stood Jor-El and Lara at the center of the chamber as the three stared at Mina-To, who pressed a button on a holo-screen. From the ground, a wide hatch opened up, and from it, a ship rose up. It's narrow shape implied it was built more for speed than combat. It was built for the need of fast travel. Or fast escape.

"We have no choice, Kushi-Na. We talked about this. We agreed that if this day came, we would protect our son, no matter what." Mina-To said, not looking away as he checked the ship's systems, making sure everything was ready and working.

The redhead woman glared at her husband. "Just because I agreed, didn't mean I thought this day would ever come! For Rao sake, I practically just gave birth to our son! Do you have any idea how long I wanted to meet Naru!?"

Lara frowned at her best friend, concern in her eyes. "Kushi-Na...are you not going with little Naru?"

Jor-El nodded. "I agree. You cannot, in your right mind, think of sending your child to another planet alone. Such a thing is absurd. A child needs their parents."

"Unfortunately, increasing the ship's mass with additional occupants would make it heavier and slow it down, and wouldn't be able to exit the planet's gravitational field in time to out run the explosion before the hyperdrive kicks in. As such...we cannot go with him." Mina-To informed.

Lara turned to her brother-in-law, shocked and appalled. "But to leave your child alone in the vacuum of space...it's madness! Where would he even go?!"

"Naru-To will be put in a state of hibernation, with the ship providing him nutrients to keep him healthy. I will also input the House of El codex into the ship. Our family's history, journals, artificial minds...all preserved in one piece for my son to utilize when the time is right. As such, no matter how far he is, or where he is, we will always be with him." Mina-To informed. That news calmed Kushi-Na a bit, but not by much. She still wished it was her there, in person, that watched her son grow up into the man he will become, not some artificial copy. "As for where he and Kara will travel, I have the coordinates take them to that planet we visited in our youth, Jor-El." He told his brother.

Raising a brow, Jor-El took a second to recall, before remembering. "Earth? It's a far distance away."

"Which is why I have the hyperdrives charged to take them there with lightspeed, and don't worry, the ships have been built to withstand such speed, both inside and out. They won't even feel a thing."

Lara sighed. "If only we could send our little Kal-El along with them." She said, rubbing her large stomach. Like her best friend, Lara also decided to go against Krypton tradition, and decided to physical experience the birth of her child instead of allowing some machine to do it. Sadly, according to the medical knowledge in her robotic assistant, she was not due to give birth until _tomorrow_.

Her child, will die alongside his parents and planet.

Kushi-Na placed her hand on Lara's shoulder in comfort, all the while cursing Brainiac and Zod.

Suddenly, the chamber shook feariously, making everyone frown as Kushi-Na held Naru-To firmly.

"It's time." Mina-To stated.

Frowning, Kushi-Na gazed down at her miraculously still sleeping child, and bent down to gently kiss his forehead. Leaning her forehead against his, she stared at him with pure love in her eyes. "Naru-To. Grow happy, and loved. Eat healthy, and work hard. Don't stay up all night, and be good to those that will care for you should Rao bless them. Finally, always know, my love will always be with you." She told him, before with tears in her eyes, she approached the ship. Carefully, she placed him inside, making sure the blanket was securely wrapped around him to keep him warm and cozy. She stepped back as Mina-To stepped to her side, gazing at his son. Lifting a hand, he gently caressed his cheek, making the baby to snuggle against it.

Smiling at that, taking a deep breath, Mina-To gave his final words to his son, hoping they will stay with him through his life as a phantom whisper. Similar words his own father spoke to him once ago.

"You will travel far, my son. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths. The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I... I bequeath to you, my son. You will carry my spirit inside you, through all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son. This is all I... all I can send you, my little Naru-To Vex-El."

Kushi-Na gave her son one last smile, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Be safe, my child. Goodbye, my precious baby."

As the ship's cockpit closed, the baby started to squirm, before opening its azure eyes. Blinking, the blonde child looked around in confusion, before turning his gaze towards his parents as the ship began powering up.

Mina-To and Kushi-Na stepped back beside Jor-El and Lara as the ship rose. They watched as it began to float out of the side opening and into the sky. At that moment, pillars of lava shot out of the ground as large pieces of the planet erupted upward, breaking. People screamed, animals roared, as the planet began to break apart.

At the House of El, four members of El stood in place, looking after the ship that contained perhaps the last son of Krypton, taking him away from their doomed world.

"Goodbye, my son. May Rao watch over you." Mina-To muttered, tears running down his eyes.

Above the erupting planet, Naru-To's ship shot out of Krypton's atmosphere, soon followed by another one. In it, carried a young girl with long blonde hair, who looked back at her exploding home with tears falling from her eyes. She choked back sobs as she forced her gaze away. Instead, she focused on the ship next to her. She gazed through the glass at the, once more, sleeping child, the ship's computer putting him in a stasis slumber. Placing a hand against the glass, she stared at the child.

"Naru-To…"

Behind them, Krypton began to glow, before in a large burst, it exploded. A blast of force rang out, before it hit the two ships, shaking them. Suddenly, the controls on her ship sounded an alarm, making her look at them in shock. A second blast struck them, making her ship begin to spin out of control. She gave a shout as she tried to stabilize her ship, only to realize two things. One, she had lost control and could no longer regain it until the system rebooted, which was going to take a while. And two, her ship and Naru-To's began to go separate ways. "No. No! Naru-To!" She shouted, banging against the glass. However, she could do nothing, but watch as Naru-To's ship flew off, getting further and further away from her. "Naru-To!"

Even in the vacuum of space, it would have seemed like her shout echoed, as her ship suddenly drifted into a large glowing vortex, following a large ship.

And through it all, Krypton's destruction, his parent's deaths, and his separation from his only remaining cousin…

Young Naru-To of the House of El, _the last son of Krypton_, slept peacefully as his ship flew, large chunks of his destroyed planet following him. His ship's computer beeping, it activated its installed hyperdrive. The ship glowing, a portal appeared in front of it, where the ship passed through, along with a big group of chunks

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Light Years away - Earth - Kansas_**

Over a large expanding corn field, a helicopter flew over. A sign standing on the side of the road.

_Welcome to Smallville, Kansas  
Creamed Corn Capital of the World  
Pop. 25,001_

Inside the helicopter, was a bearded man wearing a suit, read a _Daily Planet_ newspaper. On the headline, it read: _Queen Industries CEO missing, Presumed Dead_. Putting the paper down, the man looked beside him at his son, a young 9 year old with curly ginger hair, frowning when he saw his son tense, clenching his eyes shut as tight as he could. Nearly scoffing at the display, he leaned closer to him so his son would hear him over the sound of the propellers.

"This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex."

However, his son, Lex, wouldn't do so. "I can't." He said, refusing, too scared.

The man's frown deepened. "Luthors are not afraid! We don't have that luxury!" He stated, his tone hardening. "We're leaders" Leaning closer to his son's face, he continued. "You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed."

As the helicopter flew through the air toward its destination, it passed over a small town. In said town, inside a flower shop, a young girl, wearing a mix of a princess and fairy dress, waved her toy wand over two small frog (or toad) statues, "Abracadabra."

Meanwhile, a man and a woman entered the shop. "Afternoon, Nell." The man announced their presence to a woman who worked around the shop. Turning around and seeing them, the woman smiled.

"Jonathan. Martha. What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kents to town?" She asked.

Smiling at her, Martha entered the shop. "Tulips. Red ones, if you have them." Martha Kent, with long shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, was a beautiful woman. Wearing a red blouse, brown coat, and black pants.

Jonathan Kent was a tall man, standing a head over his wife, with a strong physique, short dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Wearing a fur collared jacket for the incoming cold winds, and jeans.

"What about a Tiger Orchid?" Nell asked, smiling back at Martha.

Jonathan shook his head. "No thanks. Martha has her heart set on tulips." He said, walking over and stood beside his wife.

Nell nodded. "Yes, well, they are a very uncomplicated flower." She said, before walking around the couple to the back of the store to check for tulips.

Glancing at each other, Jonathan and Martha smiled, before Martha turned to the little girl. Walking over, she smiled at her. "That is a beautiful dress, Lana." she complimented, getting a giggle from the girl. "Are you a princess?"

"I'm a fairy princess." Lana corrected, making Martha smile.

Smiling at the scene, Jonathan looked at Nell, who was coming back. "Hey, where are her parents?"

"Oh, they're at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good aunt." She said, making Jonathan chuckle.

"Do you want to make a wish?" Lana asked Martha, making Martha's smile widen.

"I would _love _to make a wish." Lana waved her wand, before gently tapping Martha's forehead with it.

Later on, Jonathan was placing the flowers on the back of his red truck, while Martha sat in the front, leading against the window frame with a dreamy smile, lost in thought. Entering, Jonathan looked at his wife, and smiled softly, a bit sad. "I know what you wished for."

Martha glanced to him, still smiling, before turning her gaze back out. "I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted." Jonathan frowned, saddened that they were unable to have kids thanks to infertility. He always thought about adopting, but never worked up the nerve for it. Looking at Martha, he sighed. Nudging closer, he smiled at her as she turned to look at him, and the two shared a loving kiss.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by cheers and honks. Separating, the two looked out at the road to see cars with cheerleaders wave at bystanders, making them smile. Jonathan chuckled as he got back behind the wheel. "Looks like Smallville won again." He said before starting the car and drying off.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, behind Earth's Moon, in a flash of light, a blue portal appeared, opening wide, before the ship containing Naru-To flew out, as well as several chunks of Krypton. The ship flew around the moon, with the chunks following it, no friction to slow it down, and using the ship's trajectory force as an anchor in its direction.

Moving past the moon, the ship's computer saw the designated coordinates approaching, and began preparations to enter the planet's atmosphere, and engage landing precautions.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, the young sleeping Naru-To, now looking older and now a healthy 3 - due to being put in a state of suspended animation just before the ship entered the warp zone and traveling light years away from Krypton in a shortened time causing his body to grow and age, luckily the ship provided his body with nutrition to survive - began to stir, the rocking of the ship awakening him from slumber.

The ship entered Earth's atmosphere, with the rocks behind it, breaking apart.

* * *

In a factory, outside on the field, Lex looked around in boredom while his father talked business with the workers. Throwing a rock at a post a crow rested on, making it fly away, he looked at the corn field. He sighed, wishing his father hadn't brought him on this stupid trip with him. He wished he stayed home with his mother instead.

"Lex?" Turning around, he saw his father watching him. "Don't wander off, alright?" Lionel said, before turning back to the workers. "Now, where do I sign?"

Turning back to the cornfield, Lex tilted his head. Being young and curious, he decided to go against his father's warnings, and entered the vast field. Pushing and moving his way through, he looked around at the high stalks that loomed over him. He walked slowly, everything going quiet except for the occasional crickets and crows sounding about.

_"Help me."_

Eyes widening, Lex froze, his spine freezing at the sudden voice. He looked around sharply, looking for the source of the voice. _"Help me, please."_

Again hearing the voice, Lex flinched, backing up. Looking around, he spotted a scarecrow. Wondering if the voice came from it, like in a horror movie, Lex turned around and began to run through the stalks, pushing them out of his way. He would throw quick glances behind him, to see if anything was behind him. His breath coming out in harsh pants, he took out his inhaler. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to where he was running, and tripped on a root. Wincing at the fall, he rose to his hands, his face dirty from the soil. Spotting his inhaler, he grabbed it and pushed himself on his back, holding himself up with his elbows. Looking around in worry, for anything that could suddenly jump out, Lex slid himself back, until he suddenly felt his back hit something.

"Hey...kid…"

Once more freezing, Lex slowly turned around, and raised his head. What he saw made his eyes widen.

There, tied to a wooden cross post, was a teenage male. He had no clothes on, except for briefs, and had a red "S" painted on his chest. The guy was sweaty, no doubt having been there for a while under the sun.

Lex jumped, crawling back in fright.

The teen breathed heavily, tired from being in the glaring sun for so long. "Help me, please."

Lex was silent, frozen in shock.

However, before the young Luthor could say or do anything, he felt a rising rumbling of the ground. And what came next, shocked him even more. Up above them, coming out of the sky in a blazing inferno, was a large ball of fire. It flew over them, over the cornfield, before crashing down in the middle, causing a large shockwave to spread out, a wave of smoke and dust rippling out.

Lex's eyes widened when he saw the fast approaching wave of dust. Quickly standing up, he ran around the trapped guy, ignoring him, and ran as fast as he could to try and escape the wave.

Behind him, the teen could only stare wide eyed as the sand wave hit him, completely overtaking his form.

Lex ran as fast as he could, the sandstorm hot on his trail. However, it was no use, as the wave met him, pushing him down to the ground from the wind force, and passing through him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town, people gathered and stared at the trail of smoke the meteor left, all wondering what just happened.

Stepping out of her store, carrying Lana in her arms, Nell looked around in confusion.

Across the street, a couple got out of a car. The woman looked their way. "Hi Lana!" The woman, now identified as Lana's mother, waved at her daughter.

Seeing them, Lana smiled happily. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Walking toward them, they also looked up at the smoky trail.

However, what came next, no one was prepared for.

From the sky, _another _meteor came down, into the town, and crashed down on the Lang parent's car, not only destroying it, but also killing the parents. Everyone shouted in shock and horror, running away in fear, with Nell staring at the scene in shock.

_And that was not the end…_

Like a downpour from Hell itself, more and more meteors rained down from above, hitting around and in the town, crashing and destroying buildings and cars, and whatnot. One crashing into the town's water tower.

People screamed, shouted, and ran. Some took cover for safety, like Nell, who held the crying Lana.

Out at the lone road, meteors also crashed down around the Kent's truck, taking them by surprise as Jonathan tried to keep the vehicle still as the ground shook. Driving as fast as he could, he raced down the road as meteors came down, one destroying the town sign.

"What's happening, Jonathan?!" Martha asked in great worry. Jonathan tried his best to keep them safe. Suddenly, one meteor crashed down across the front of them, making him slam his feet down on the brakes as the truck drove into the smoke, and into a ditch, where it flipped over. The impact shook them, knocking them out as they hung upside down in the vehicle, only being held up by their seatbelts.

After an unknown time, they groaned awake. Jonathan weakly opened his eyes, his head hurting from the impact. Groaning, he looked around. "Martha?" He weakly called, getting a groan from his equally dazed wife. That's when Jonathan heard something. It sounded like...steps? And it was getting closer. Like someone was approaching them. Turning his head to where the sound was coming from, his vision cleared up, and Jonathan...wasn't sure of what to make of what he was seeing.

He saw feet stopping right beside the turned-over truck. Small feet.

"...Martha?" He called his awakened wife, who turned to him. Looking in Jonathan's direction, Martha blinked in surprise, as they looked at the young feet. Soon, the figure knelt down, revealing the form of a young child. It was a boy.

A _nude_ boy, looking no older than 3.

Bright blue eyes blinking innocently at them, the child tilted his head to the side curiously as he looked at the two, making his head full of bright blonde hair sway across his forehead. Both sides staring at the other, the boy was the first to respond as he smiled innocently at the two adults, who glanced at one another, before looking back at the smiling child.

In another part of the field, Lionel looked around desperately for his son, calling out to him. He looked around at the flattened field, all the flacks pushed down by the meteor's crash. "Lex! Lex!"

Looking around, he turned his gaze downward, and his eyes widened when he saw a clump of his son's hair resting at his feet. Shakingly picking it up, he looked around desperately. That's when he spotted something. A group of flacks gathered together up ahead. "Lex? Lex!" Running to it, he moved the plants aside, only to freeze, eyes wide as he took a step backwards.

There, in front of him, laid his son in a fetal position, with scrapes on his body. Lex shook, his eyes dazed in shock, with nearly all of his hair falling off, the rest barely hanging on, leaving a clear scalp.

* * *

After managing to get out of the truck, Jonathan and Martha walked down the trench, following the path as Martha carried the child, now wrapped in a spare blanket they kept in the truck, in her arms, smiling at him as he smiled back.

Jonathan looked around, checking for any sign of where the kid came from, or perhaps his parents. "Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha."

Finally breaking her gaze from the child, Martha looked at her husband. "Then where did he come from?"

Jonathan sighed, shaking his head in confusion of it all. First there was this crazy meteor shower that came out of nowhere which they barely survived, and now this young kid appears out of nowhere without any clothes on. Bending down, he picked up a broken stick and threw it away. "I don't know, but he must have parents." He said, before they suddenly stopped, staring ahead in shock.

There in front of them, buried halfway into the ground, unknown to them, was the very spaceship that fell from the sky, and as they were quickly coming to the conclusion to, what may have been what brought the young boy to their location.

"Whoever they are, they are definitely not from Kansas." Martha said as she looked at the giggling happy child.

Also looking at him, Jonathan could only shake his head in disbelief. Never in his entire life, has he been a believer in other worldly life.

_Though the big strange machine covered in ash and glowing hot with heat mere feet from them, provided pretty hard evidence to fight against._

Looking at his wife, and seeing the way she smiled at the child, let him know exactly what she was thinking. "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What would we tell people, that we found him out in the field?"

Martha smiled at him. "We didn't find him, Jonathan. He found _us_."

Looking at the smiling face of the child, Jonathan couldn't keep his own away. Looking back at the ship, and then looking up at the sky, at space, he sighed, shaking his head.

"It had to be Kansas…"

* * *

As the years passed since Jonathan and Martha found this strange young child who literally fell from the sky - in a freaking alien ship - they had faced the great change he brought to their lives.

For one thing, they knew they had to keep the child's true origins a secret, so after managing to flip the truck right up, they took the ship - hidden under a large cloth sheet - back to their barn, where they hid it in the storm cellar.

With that taken care of, they officially adopted the boy, getting the papers, and named him after Jonathan's grandfather, Nathaniel Kent. And while they now have a son to call their own, which would bring many new challenges, they would see through it.

However, as they would continue to learn, Nathan was far from a normal boy. They had begun to notice _just _how different he was. How _special_ he was.

First time it happened, was while Jonathan was working on the truck, while also keeping an eye on the young Nathan who played with his toys near him. Jonathan had accidentally dropped his wrench which slid under the vehicle. Jonathan crawled under to grab it, when suddenly, the truck began to lift over him. Quickly getting out, Jonathan was shocked when he saw an innocently smiling Nathan, holding the front of the truck over his head.

However, not only was he strong, Nathan also seemed to have skin made of steel. Evidence given, when Martha was cooking dinner, she did not notice a curious Nathan reach over the counter, and grab a knife. Next thing Martha knew, she heard the sound of something shatter. Turning around, she saw Nathan holding the knife, the blade shattered from the handle, and in his grasp. After a startled cry, she quickly ran towards him and carefully took the blade from his hand, looked at the wound he no doubt got. However, to her shock, there was none. While his skin was as soft as silk, it seemed to be as tough as diamonds.

And that wasn't the end. One day, when Jonathan was playing a game of catch with the grown 8 year old, the man accidentally threw the ball too far, making Nathan run after it. However, as he was running, he suddenly became a blur and shot out of the farland, coming to a stop by the Smallville sign, miles away from the barn, confused by how he got there.

_You could understand the panic they went through driving around looking for him._

These abilities their son seemed to possess only made them further question where he came from, and why he appeared on their planet.

But even if he was different, they loved him anyway.

Though, at times, it was hard to keep their son's secret, especially when Nathan began to acknowledge what he could do himself. And with this discovery, came questions they were not yet ready to answer just yet, and made him promise to not display them to anyone, or tell anyone about them.

This, however, was easier said than done.

* * *

**_Nathan Kent - Age 9_**

Standing in front of the chalkboard, the teacher taught the class some of Kansas's history. Writing on the board, she turned around. Looking at the class, she then noticed that Nathan Kent seemed distracted, as he would constantly shift his head, his shoulder length, messy blonde hair swaying with his sharp movements, looking around, with a sort of surprised and shocked expression on his face. "Nathan?" She asked, making his blue eyes snap to her for a sec, blinking rapidly. "Are you paying attention?"

However, Nathan didn't seem to hear her. Or more like, he couldn't. Her voice began to get muffled from the other _loud_ noises! It was like banging drums against his ears! And not only that…

He panted as his eyes shifted. But it was all the same. Everywhere he looked, people seemed to become skeletons! Looking at the side, at the young Lana Lang, who looked at him, he saw her skin, hair, and clothes disappear, leaving only her skeletal form and organs. The image flickered, before it was replaced with muscles, teeth and eyeballs.

Breathing heavily, he looked back at the teacher, only to see the same thing. Looking down at his hands, his vision flashed and saw boney fingers. Swallowing, he looked around, unsure of what was going on, and panicking by the second.

The teacher frowned worriedly, seeing the state the young boy was in. "Nathan? Are you okay?"

He didn't hear her, cringing as he covered his ears as loud screeching noises suddenly struck his ears. He can hear so much, and everything was so loud! From the screeching chalks as they hit the board in the other classrooms, to doors being slammed, to books hitting the tables and sounding like someone struck an anvil with a sledgehammer!

He couldn't take it!

He had to get out!

And that's just what he did. Bolting out of his chair, ignoring the calls from his teacher, he burst out the door, and began to run down the hall. Everywhere he looked, he saw through it. With heavy breaths, he looked around for somewhere to hide. To be alone. Spotting an empty broom closet, he ran towards it. Opening the door, he entered, locking it.

The teacher banged on the door. "Nathan? I need you to open the door."

"Leave me alone." Nathan said, sitting at the corner in the back. Knees pulled to his chest, he covered his ears. Anything to cover the noise.

It was worse now. No longer could he hear the screeches.

No, he heard the whispers. The whispers from the other kids gathered behind the teacher. All directed at him.

The concerned teacher continued to bang on the door. "Nathan, I called you mother. She'll be here soon."

Looking up, Nathan glared at the door. He just wanted to be alone! Unknown to him, his eyes began to glow a fierce red. The rattling door knob started to turn red with heat, making the teacher jump back with a startled and pained cry as her hand was burned.

Thankfully, Martha appeared as she ran down the hall towards them. "I'm here! I'm here!" When she got the call of what was going on, she came as fast as she could. Gently nudging her way through the children, she moved to the door. "Nathan? It's mommy. I'm here, sweetie. I need you to come out."

Inside, Nathan tried to make himself as small as he could.

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's so weird."_

_"I heard his parents never let him play with other kids."_

_"Weirdo."_

Hearing all of this from the other kids, it hurt him. He wasn't weird!

_Right?_

It was true, his parents didn't particularly allow him to play games with other children. Always saying he could get hurt. This made him an outcast. He didn't have many friends, if any. He knew Lana through playdates his mom and her aunt would set up, but that was about it. Even thought were under the constant watch of his parents. Never leaving their sight.

He always felt different from other children. He didn't know how, but he just did.

"Nathan, please come out." The voice of his mother seemed to grow over the others, deafening them.

"I can't! The world's too big! Too loud!"

On the other side, Martha frowned in worry for her son. Whatever he was going through, she couldn't possibly know what it was like. Her son sounded so scared, and she wondered how she could help him.

"Then make it smaller." She whispered through the door.

Nathan flinched as the screeching noise once more sounded, making him cover his ears in pain. "I can't!"

"Yes you can, honey. Just...listen to the sound of my voice. Focus on it. Block everything else out, and only focus on me, okay?"

After several seconds of waiting, the door soon opened, and Nathan stepped out, immediately running into his mother's arms, with Martha wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"...What's wrong with me, mom?"

Gently pulling Nathan away, she looked at him, seeing the scared look he had. Smiling gently, she brushed his golden hair out of his face, looking into his ocean blue eyes. "Oh sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with you. You are special in every way. And if you ever have any problems, I'm here for you. Always."

* * *

Since that day, his eyesight and hearing went back to normal, and whatever occurred that day, it seemed to have passed. While the teacher and principal wanted an explanation for Nathan's strange behavior, Martha simply gave an excuse that Nathan had some _mental issues _and abnormal behavioral moments, and that it would just take some time to get it handled.

However, after that event, his parents grew even more worried for their son. Jonathan suggested taking Nathan out of school and homeschooling him from now on, but Martha was against it, as she didn't want her son to be deprived of making friends. After much talking, they decided to allow Nathan to remain in school, but made sure that if that occurrence happened again, that they were to be called immediately. They even gave him his first phone to call them in case of emergencies, like he had another..._moment_.

However, one thing they soon found out, was that for some reason, Nathan seemed to have a negative reaction to the meteor fragments from the meteors that fell on Smallville. This first happened when he went shopping with his mother. They had entered into a jewelry store, and it was selling merchandise made from the meteorites. Green crystals and jewels. Before anyone knew what happened, Nathan was on the ground, gasping and wheezing, startling everyone. Quickly, Martha had him in her arms, and made their way out the door to go to the Smallville Health Center. Luckily, by the time they made it to the car, Nathan seemed to make an immediate recovery.

Still, this discovery greatly worried the parents. You see, days after the meteor shower, government officials appeared to collect and study the meteorites, as the shower was so sudden, that satellites didn't even detect them until they struck. Still, even with the amount they gathered, there were still fragments spread out throughout Smallville and outward.

So with the knowledge that Smallville has become a dangerous place for him, Martha suggested moving somewhere else. Though Jonathan didn't know what to think. The farm had been in his family for many generations, and was always against selling it. But the health and safety of his son also came first.

However, before a final decision could be made, Nathan came to them and straight-up said that he didn't want to move, having overheard them. He knew how important the farm was to his dad, and how much it would hurt him to sell it. His parents proclaimed their worries of him being in a place surrounded by those green rocks that seemed to hurt him, but Nathan, showing a surprising show of maturity for his age, said that he could handle it, if it meant his family could stay in Smallville.

After much thinking, Jonathan and Martha gave in to their son's wishes. However, they made him promise that if he ever felt that sickness again, he would get out of the area as fast as he could, to which he agreed.

Bad news was that apparently Lana was given a necklace with a meteorite fragment for her 10th birthday, and that made it hard for Nathan to get close to her without feeling weak and drained, so he stopped visiting her, before he stopped seeing her all together, much to her surprise and sadness.

But while he seemed to lose one friend, he gained another, when his father introduced him to Pete Ross, the son of a friend of his father. While awkward at first, Nathan and Pete grew to become friends, especially when he helped Pete out when he was being bullied. His parents were always against Nathan playing any physical sports, activities or games with other kids as he did not know how to control his abnormal strength. And rightfully so, as during eighth grade, when Pete was being picked on by his bully, an older kid, Nathan had enough, and pushed the bully.

Now, the push was only meant to make the bully physically back off Pete. However, in his angered state, whatever control he had on his power was gone, and his push sent the teen crashing through the door of the janitor's closet. And it wasn't forced open either, no, the door _broke_ into pieces. Luckily, the only one who saw that was Pete, who at his young age, only thought of it as Nathan being strong and awesome.

Luckily his parents didn't find out what happened - lord knows how worried and paranoid they would have been, especially his dad.

But since then, he and Pete have been the best of friends, always having each other's back.

Then in eighth grade, he made another new friend. Chloe Sullivan. She and her dad moved to Smallville from Metropolis. Their families met in the market, and Nathan offered to show her around the town, with the tour ending at the farm, where he showed her the loft. The two really hit it off, and Chloe became a great friend to him and Pete.

However, while he had great friends that he could count on, he hasn't told them about his powers, not only because of his parents' wishes, but because he was fearful of how they would react. Hell, even he scared himself sometimes. There were times he was unsure of what to do, or what the purpose was of him having these abilities. Where did they come from? What was he supposed to do with them?

Fortunately (or not, depending on how you look at it), the moment came for that answer to be revealed.

* * *

**_Nathan - Age 15_**

As a school bus passed through a dirt road towards a bridge, inside Nathan Kent stared out the window, looking up at the sky, while Chloe sat beside him, reading a book.

Staring up as a few birds soar through the air, a small longing feeling to fly like them rose in his heart, Nathan blinked when he felt something bumped his head. While it was actually a flick, he barely felt it. "Hey asswipe." Looking up, he found himself looking at Kyle, the school bully. "How about you? Did you see the game last night? Do you even have a TV in that farm of yours?" He mocked, making Nathan look away, trying to ignore him, while Chloe glared at Kyle.

"Leave him alone, Kyle!"

Kyle turned his head and smirked at the young long-haired brunette girl sitting beside the blonds. "What are you, his girlfriend or something?" He asked. Lana stayed silent, simply glancing at Nathan, who glanced back, before he got slapped over the head by Kyle.

"Come on Kent, say something."

At this point, Chloe had had enough, as she stood from the chair. "Alright, you know what?!-"

Unfortunately, at that point, as the bus was passing over the bridge, one of its tires suddenly burst, making the bus go out of control. The driver at the wheel did his best to stabilize the bus, while the students screamed in fright.

To make things even more unfortunate, there was a speeding car heading their way, and forced the driver to jerk the wheel to the side so as to not hit it. This, however, caused the bus to head towards the edge of the bridge, and crashing through the concrete side, flying through the air, and down into the river pass below.

Everyone shouted and screamed as water began to quickly fill the bus as it sank, while up above, the driver of the car immediately got out and ran toward the edge, before calling 911.

"Oh my god!" Chloe screamed as water began to rise to her waist, grabbing the wide eyed Nathan's arm in fear. Students banged on the windows, trying to open them to get out. Looking around, Nathan saw the exit door at the back of the bus. An idea came to him, one he knew he shouldn't do, but given the current situation, he had no choice. So, getting out of Chloe's hold, making her call to him in fright, he moved to the back. Looking around, he saw that no one was watching him, too busy trying to open the windows.

So, placing a hand on the door, he pushed, tearing the door off its hinges. This caused more water to pour in faster and in large amounts.

The water now nearly reaching the roof, students struggled to hold themselves up for air, while some banged desperately on the glass, bubbles gushing out from their muffled screams.

Up above, the bus was now completely submerged under water, with the water surface going still. Then suddenly, after a few silent seconds, the sunken bus began to rise out of the surface. Inch by inch, it rose out, and rolled across the river bank. Water gushed out of the open back door, emptying out, as the occupants gasped for air. At the back of the bus, Nathan grunted as he pushed the bus forward, out of the river, and onto land. Stopping, he looked inside to see if everyone was fine. Seeing that they were, he sighed in relief.

Lana gasped, trying to refill her lungs after holding her breath for so long. Looking at her friends who were in the same state, she turned her head, and looked at the panting Chloe and Nathan. Nathan pants, turning his head to meet her eyes. "You okay?" He asked.

Lana nodded, taking a moment to look at the back of the bus, where the door was missing, and wondered what had happened, and how they were still alive.

The bridge was soon covered in police cars and medical vans to check on the victims, as well as their parents who rushed over in worry for their children, not to mention media crews to report the accident.

In the back of an ambulance, Nathan, Chloe, and Pete sat together, covered in towels to help dry off. Nathan looked at Lana, who was being embraced by a crying Nell. He then looked down below the bridge at the construction crew who used a crane to pull the bus completely out of the bank.

"Nathan!"

Looking up, he saw his parents running toward him. Chloe's father and Pete's parents behind them. Standing up, he took a few steps forward as Martha and Jonathan reached him, while Chloe and Pete ran to their parents. He was instantly pulled into a tight hug by his mother, while Jonathan wrapped an arm around him. "I'm okay mom, I'm fine."

Pulling back, Martha cupped his cheeks, turning his head this way and that to check him over. "Oh my god! When we got the call of what happened, we rushed over as fast as we could! Are you sure you're alright?!" Reaching up, he placed his hands over hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. I swear!" He calmed her, before being pulled into another embrace by the sobbing Martha.

Jonathan looked at the wrecked bus, and seeing the missing door, took a guess on what happened. Seeing the way his dad stared at the bus, Nathan sighed. Getting out of his mother's hold, he turned to Jonathan. "Dad, I...I'm sorry. I know you always told me to never use my gifts, but the bus was sinking, and we were trapped, and…" Dragging off, he frowned, lowering his head, so as to not meet the disappointed look his father would no doubt have.

However, feeling a hand placed on top of his head, and ruffle his hair, he glanced up, and was met with the softly smiling face of his father.

"I'm not mad, Nathan. In fact, I'm proud." He said, shocking his son. "While I may have been against you using your powers when there are people around, you saved your classmates. Today, while no one may know it, you're a hero. And I couldn't be more proud son."

Nathan stood there, staring at his smiling father in shock. His eyes grew misty, he gave a wide smile, as the family of three hugged, before they walked towards the truck to head home.

* * *

That was the first time Nathan has ever used his powers to help people, and he liked it. It made him feel as though he had a purpose, and a real reason to use his powers. Now, these could have just been slight delusional thoughts, caused from many hours spent reading comic books his dad gave him for his 12th birthday - his favorite being the "Justice Guild of America" - but Nathan, even if deep inside, wished he could use his powers to help save the world, save people from burning buildings, fight criminals, etc. Like his favorite comic book hero, Tom Turbine.

Unfortunately, he lived in the real world, not a comic book, so there weren't any villains around. And so, time passed, and the bridge accident was soon forgotten.

It's now been 13 years since Nathan - unknown to him - landed on Earth, and since then, while he has gotten better control over his powers, and sorted them out, he still had many questions. Questions with no answers in sight.

However, unknown to Nathan, now 16 years of age, he will get his answers, and will begin his journey to realizing the great destiny that awaits him.

And how he will grow to become one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

* * *

**_End of Prologue_**

**_And there you have it folks! My newest Naruto/Superman story. And as you may have noticed, I just used different Superman references. From Superman: The Animated Series, to Man of Steel, to the Comics, and Smallville. With the former being the main plot setting._**

**_So similar to the Superior Spider, I will use different references of the Superman-verse._**

**_So, you know the drill, review, give me your thoughts on the chapter, any questions you might have that I MIGHT answer, and I'll see you all next time._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_If you'd kindly..._**

**_Ja ne!_**


	2. An Alien, or an Angel?

**Disclaimer: Juubi no Shinju does not own Naruto or DC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Alien, or an Angel?**

* * *

The morning sun shone down over the countryside of Kansas state, over the town of Smallville, and stretched far out towards a farm area near a small gathering of houses.

The sign hanging from the farm's entry gate read: "Kent Farm".

Light casting through the open window frame from the upper level of the barn, it shined through and down on the only person there.

Now 16 years old, Nathan Kent grunted as he continued his morning workout, finishing with lifts. His face and hair only slightly damp with sweat, his incredible stamina barely pushed, even after working out for 2 hours straight. Not much has changed since the bus accident, except he grew taller, and had gotten a haircut. His hair, once reaching his shoulders in a wild mane, was cut short. Well as short as they could get it, now coming down to his ears. It was easier said than done, of course, having cost them 10 razors and 3 grass shears. His life has been relatively normal since that day, he passed through the grades with only minor issues. Most of the time he spent training his control over his powers.

Beside him, the alarm clock he setup rang, letting him know it was time to finish his work out. Grunting, he carefully put the tractor he's been lifting down on the ground, before grabbing the towel he hanged on a nearby post to dry himself off. Looking at his watch, he saw the time, before, in a burst of speed with the sound of the wind being cut echoing through the barn, he super ran to the house to wash up.

Later in the kitchen, showered, dressed, and ready for school, Nathan opened the fridge and took out a gallon bottle of milk. However, before he could take so much as a sip, his mother entered the kitchen and snatched the bottle from him. "Unh-unh!"

Nathan pouted at her. "It tastes better out of the bottle." He said, only for her to give him a stern look. He held his hands up. "Alright, sorry."

"Where'd you learn your manners?" Martha asked, hand on her hip.

"On a farm." He joked, earning unamused eye rolls from his mother, as he went around getting his breakfast.

Just then, the door opened, and Jonathan entered. Seeing Nathan, he smirked. "Well, morning, sleepyhead." He greeted, accepting a cup of coffee from his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, dad. And for the record, I was up before either of you." Nathan said as he sat down on the table, making Jonathan chuckle. Martha then got their attention.

"Now, don't forget. I have a class tonight, so you two are on your own." She said, before taking the milk bottle Jonathan was chugging down, making Nathan chuckle. "And don't order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge."

Jonathan nodded. "Right, right."

Meanwhile, Nathan bit his bottom lip, as he reached into his pocket, and took out a folded paper. Looking at it, he contemplated talking to his dad about it or not.

Unfortunately for him, Jonathan saw the folded paper. "What you got there, son?"

"U-um…" stuttering, he stood up and approached his dad, unfolding the paper to show it was a permission slip. "It's a permission slip...for the Smallville High football team." He said, making Jonathan look at him and sigh as Martha looked at them. "A couple of spots opened up, so…"

Jonathan put his mug down. "Nathan, we talked about this." He said, making the blonde frown.

"Dad, come on. You played football in high school."

"That was different." Jonathan said, but it only made Nathan's frown deepen.

"Because I'm different?"

"Nathan…" Martha muttered, looking at her son as Jonathan was silent.

"Dad, I can control myself. Ever since the bus accident, I've been practicing. You've been helping me! I can hold back, I promise!" Nathan argued.

Jonathan shook his head as he sat down. "The problem isn't you, Nate. It's the situation. A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, son. People tackling one another, it makes you lose focus. You get angry. And there are some things you can't help but lose control over. One wrong move and questions will be asked. Investigations are made. The wrong attention is attracted." He said, trying to make his son see that he only had his safety in mind.

However, Nathan wouldn't give up. This was his only chance to finally step out of the shadows and be something other than the awkward kid in school. "Most new guys hardly even play. Chances are I'll ride the bench half the season. Dad, I can be careful."

Martha looked at her husband. "John, he has been practicing his powers. And for the last year, he's managed to blend in without being forced to use his abilities in populated places." She added, making Nathan hopeful that his dad would agree.

Once more, Jonathan sighed and looked at his son. "I know that you can be careful, Nate, but what if there's an incident? I'm sorry son, but it's too much of a risk."

Nathan frowned, very unhappy with this. Grabbing the permission slip, he folded it and put it back in his pocket. His parents frowned, seeing how disappointed he was. They didn't like having to force their son away from sports or physical activity. Forcing him away playing with others as a kid, or rejecting him from going to parties and public events. But if it prevented having his powers exposed, and the government showing up to take him away from them, they had no choice.

Jonathan put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Look, Nathan. I knew these past years have been tough on you, but I promise, it'll get better. You just need to hang in there."

However, Nathan shook his head, walking to his breakfast plate and finished it quickly, before putting the plate in the sink. Walking to the door, grabbing his red and black jacket from the hanger and backpack as he did. He paused at the door, turning to look at his parents. "I'm sick of always _'hanging in there'_. I'm sick of always being the weird kid at school. Being a loser. What's the point of having powers, if I always have to hide in the shadows?" He asked, before walking out, leaving his frowning parents.

Jonathan sighed, as Martha rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

Putting on his jacket as he walked, Nathan sighed. _'Well, there goes my one chance to stop being the weird kid.'_

He wasn't mad at his parents, at least not as much as he would like to be right now, he knew they were just looking out for him, but since that day in elementary school, when he first lost control of his powers and almost went crazy, he's been labeled as the _"Freak"_, something that had stuck with him for years.

He just wanted to _feel_ normal. _Be_ normal. He wanted to try out for sports like normal teens, go to parties, and not have dizzy spells every time he got close to Lana and her stupid necklace.

Instead, he was the guy who could lift up a whole car or tractor with his bare hands, run 50 miles in seconds, see and hear from far away, and push a full bus out of a lake as if he was pushing a box! He didn't ask for these powers, didn't even know _why_ he had them. And personally, if it made him a freak, he didn't even want them.

_Except maybe the power to fly, which he still said he did when he leaped from the water tower, flying through the air over the crop field, and into the barn, and nearly hitting the ground, but didn't. He knew he wasn't imagining things when he hovered off the ground for a few seconds. Unfortunately, he didn't know how he did it and tried many times to do so again but always ended in failure. Damn it._

_Unfortunately, his parents didn't believe him when he told them, as for all the incredible things he could do, flying didn't seem possible._

_Yet, he told himself._

Shaking his head to come out of his thoughts, he looked up, before his eyes widened when he saw that he missed the school bus as it rolled away. "Crap!" He cursed as he chased after it. "Hey! Wait!" He called out, hoping to make it stop, but it was no use as he stopped in the middle of the road, groaning as he watched the bus drive away.

Meanwhile, in the mentioned bus, looking out the window at the shrinking form of Nathan, Chloe Sullivan, a blonde teen girl with shoulder-length hair that ended in curves, turned around and looked at the smug Pete Ross, a shaved-headed black teen, as she handed him a roll of bills. "I can't believe you've bet against your best friend."

Pete smirked as he took the money. "Statistical fact. If Nate moved any slower, he'd be extinct."

Left in the bus's dust cloud, Nathan clicked his tongue in annoyance as the bus left the area. Sighing, he then got an idea, making him smirk. Looking back at the house to make sure his parents weren't watching, Nathan shot off in a blur, moving at incredible speed. Racing after the bus as it went down the countryside road, he changed paths and ran down the cornfield, bypassing the Smallville Sign.

_Welcome to Smallville, Kansas  
The Meteor Capital of the World  
Pop. 45,001_

Nathan ran down the aisle of crops, causing the corn crops to part as he passed through, his feet kicking up dirt under him. Nearing the bus as it slowed down to pick up more waiting students, he leaped high into the air, landed on top of the roof, the noise drawing the attention of Chloe.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Pete, getting a shrug.

Bouncing off the roof, thankfully unseen by anyone, Nathan landed on the opposite field and continued running towards his school ahead of everyone else, passing by a sign of a future housing construction project, owned by Luthor Corp.

* * *

**_Smallville High_**

Chloe walked up the school courtyard steps as Pete caught up with her. "So, has anyone asked you to the dance?" He asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Not yet."

"If nothing pans out with you know who, maybe-" Pete said, only to be interrupted as Chloe turned around, facing him, cheeks dusting a hint of pink as she glared at him.

"Pete, do you want to take a commercial break from the soap opera in your head? I told you a hundred times, I'm not interested in Nathan Kent!" She stated, getting tired of him always making a comment of her having feelings for Nathan, before continuing walking, as Pete ran after her.

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted. But hey, maybe you and I can go together- I mean, not as a date-date thing. More as a _friend-friend_ thing." He suggested. Chloe gave it a thoughtful look, but before she could say anything, Nathan walked up behind them, carrying books.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, as Chloe span around, looking at him in surprise.

"Wha-uh, weren't you just...how did you-" She stuttered. Nathan smirked at her.

"I got a ride from Mr. Danvers as he was passing by." He explained, lying through his teeth like a pro. With the duty of keeping his powers a secret, Nathan has been trained by his parents in coming up with excuses for whenever he did use his powers, accidentally or not.

So, taking the first idea that popped into his head, he used the excuse of getting help from the Danvers, who was a new family in town, moving in just last year and a couple of yards from the Kent Farm. His family has become good friends with them and he got along with their daughter Alex, who also attended Smallville High and was another member of his small circle of friends.

Pete put his arm around Nathan's shoulder as he led the male blonde away. "Nate, you're going to have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her _"Weird-ar"_ is on DefCon 5 today. She thought someone was attacking the bus." He said, making Nathan raise a brow at him, as Chloe followed them, huffing as she got in front of the two.

"Okay! Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet, doesn't mean that they don't happen."

Nathan shook his head. "Chloe, we've been telling you, nothing weird ever happens in Smallville. So we had a Meteor Shower attack hit us once, that doesn't mean strange things came from it."

Chloe puffed as she looked at him. "Then explain the missing people. The strange power outages that have been happening for weeks now?"

"We had a large thunderstorm." He reminded her. "Maybe the powerplant was hit?"

"Still-"

Pete stopped her. "Look Chloe, as much as we'd like to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another snazzy adventure, Nate and I need to hand in our permission slips before homeroom." He said, taking his slip out for football tryouts. However, Nathan sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, Pete. I've been thinking, and I don't think football's really for me."

"Come on, Nate. This is the only way." Pete said, trying to persuade his friend.

Chloe cut into their conversation, chuckling. "Wait. _You two_ are trying out for the football team? No offense, but you two don't exactly cut out as the _quarterback_ type." While Nathan looked to be a man of fit health with a strong posture and height of 5 foot 9 inches or so, she had never seen him try any physical activity. Even in the gym, he always seemed hesitant to do any exercise or event, from playing dodgeball, to baseball. Which she always found it strange, considering the guy was the picture of health, as she _never _saw him sweat. She also knew he had to work out, having seen the slight muscular physique he always kept hidden under his baggy clothes. Just recalling the event nearly made her cheeks turn red, but luckily she forced it down. "So what is this? Some kind of teen suicide pact?" She asked, making the two boys glance at one another, before dragging her to the side away from prying ears. "Ow! Okay, ow!" She stated as she was dragged in their tight grip before the three stopped behind a corner. "First off, ow! Second, what?" She asked, massaging her shoulders. They didn't have to drag her so roughly.

"We're trying to avoid being this year's scarecrow?" Pete whispered.

"What are you talking about, and why the whispering?" Chloe asked, also whispering.

Nathan explained. "It's a homecoming tradition in Smallville High. A very _insane_ tradition. Every year, before the big game, the players pick a male freshman, kidnap him, and take him out to Radley Field, where they strip him down to his underwear and paint a large _S_ on his chest. They then hang him up on a post, like a scarecrow."

Chloe looked at him with a creeped out expression. "Jesus...sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

"Why do you think we want to try out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own." Pete said.

"Though I have my doubts about that." Nathan muttered, feeling that even being on the same team wouldn't give them immunity against being picked. If anything, it would make them easier targets. The '_fresh meat'_.

"Okay, that...is a terrible plan." Chloe deadpanned. "You really think they wouldn't pick the rookies as well?" She stated, agreeing with Nathan. "And how come no one has informed the principal to put a stop to this?"

"Because it's after school that it's done, and the principal and staff can't control what happens after school. This has been going on for years now. Decades even!"

"Then inform the damn sheriff! This has to be illegal!"

As Chloe and Pete argued, Nathan grunted as a slight uneasiness passed through him. Looking up, he spotted one Lana Lang as she passed them while she chatted with her friends. His eyes followed her, mesmerized a bit by her long dark brown hair as it swayed in the wind.

Lana Lang, she was a young woman of great beauty. With clear smooth caramel skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. She possessed curves and a figure that many girls wished for, and only a few could have at their age without the proper diet and workout. Lana, being part of their school's cheerleader squad, did everything right in gaining her figure. As he looked at her, his heart couldn't help but beat slightly faster. For as long as he could remember, Nathan has had a crush on Lana. She was the girl next door, his first friend before meeting Pete and Chloe before he was forced to cut things off between them.

He glared at the source of their separation. Dangling around her neck on a string, was a small green crystal. The crystal was crafted from a piece taken from one of the meteor rocks that crashed down 13 years ago.

The same crystal, that always made him nauseous every time he got just 5 feet from it.

From her.

_He didn't think he could hate an object so much_.

Meanwhile, their conversation ending as they noticed the silent Nathan, Pete and Chloe followed his eyes, Pete chuckling in amusement, while Chloe sighed.

"Still pining over Lana, huh Nate?" Pete asked, snapping Nathan from his thoughts. Shaking his head, he glared lightly at the chuckling Pete.

"What? No! I'm not..._pining_ over anyone." He defended himself, shifting his backpack awkwardly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, a huff escaping her lips, all while squashing down the tightness in her stomach. "Oh please. Ever since, well _forever_, you've been shooting googly eyes at Lana Lang. Man up and talk to her already!"

"Or are you going to be clumsy and make a fool of yourself again like you always do around her." Pete teased as Nathan grunted. While it was true that he always tripped or accidentally broke something when around Lana, it was because the stupid meteorite kept draining him of his energy and making him lose control of his super strength!

Nathan glared at his two smirking friends. "I'm not going to make a fool of myself!"

Chloe waved her hand at him. "Alright then, show us." She dares, gesturing towards Lana as the girl laughed at something with her friend. Glancing back at Lana, eyeing the meteorite, he looked back at the smirking duo. Huffing, he decided to show them and began walking towards Lana. Chloe and Pete stood watching, with Pete holding up a $5 bill.

"Five bucks says he trips in 10 seconds." Pete offered.

"I say he pucks." Chloe challenged, recalling that one time Nathan pucked where he stood when he tried to approach Lana. Disgusting, but hilarious.

As he got closer to Lana, Nathan moaned as his stomach did flips and twists. His knees buckled and barely held as sweat began gathering on his forehead. The books in his arms felt like bricks and his arms like twigs as his incredible strength began leaving him. And it had **_nothing_** to do with puberty. However, he held on as much as he could. All he had to do was say hi to Lana, and get out before he caused a scene.

A part of him yelled at him for being an idiot and doing something so risky. That this was a _terrible _idea, and that he should turn back now!

He ignored that part, his pride urging him to continue on and show his friend.

As he got close, Lana saw him approaching and smiled at him. "Nathan! Hey."

He gave her his best smile. "Hey, Lana. How are you?"

Lana nodded, an impressed look on her face. "Wow, you actually said more than one word to me this time. And here I thought you've been avoiding me."

Nathan chuckled, a bit nervously. "Wh-What m-makes you think that?" He asked, but was mentally starting to panic as he got pulled into a conversation. Being this close to the rock fragment, the effects on him began to increase the longer he stayed close. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker every second he stayed in close proximity.

Lana, not noticing his uneasiness, shrugged. "Well, there's the fact that you stopped visiting me since we were 10 to play. You're always disappearing whenever my aunt and I come over. Not to mention you always avoid me when in school." She listed looking at him. Nathan opened his mouth but didn't say anything. What could he say?

At that moment, Nathan's arms became too weak to hold his books and accidentally dropped them. "Crap!" he muttered, kneeling down to pick them up, with Lana helping him. Eyeing her necklace as it dangled in front of him, softly giving an unseen glow as if detecting him, Nathan shuffled back from it, the sensation now becoming a tingling feeling in his skin.

Lana picked up one of the books, reading the cover. "Nietzsche." She muttered, handing it over to Nathan. "I didn't realize you had a dark side, Nate."

He gave her a half-smile as he grabbed the rest of his books. "Doesn't everyone? If I didn't, that'd make me a boy scout. Wouldn't want that." He said, making Lana chuckle as she stood up.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you, Nathan? Man, or _Superman_?"

"Trust me, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He muttered as he stood up, groaning a bit as his legs felt slightly numb. Yeah, he better get away from Lana now, before the effects really get him. He was happy the meteorite was only a small one, or else he'd be in trouble. If it was anything bigger, like a bracelet, he would no doubt be on the ground, gasping for breath.

Just then, someone approached them. The teen was tall with blonde hair that covered his forehead and blue eyes. He was wearing a Smallville High letterman jacket. This was Whitney Fordman, star quarterback, and Lana's boyfriend. "There you are, Lana." He greeted, kissing her.

Nathan looked away, frowning. Whitney looked at him, raising a brow at his slightly pale complexion. "You okay there Kent? You look like you're about to hurl."

Gulping, holding back the urge to do just that, Nathan waved him off, turning. "I-I'm fine. I've got to go." He said, turning and walking away.

"See ya, Nate." Lana muttered, frowning as she watched the blond teen leave.

Once getting far enough from Lana and the meteorite, Nathan let out a breath in relief as the nauseous feeling vanished and he instantly felt better. He shook his head, sighing.

"That went better than I would have expected." He muttered as the bell rang. He walked towards Chloe and Pete, passing them as he snatched the $5. "I'll take that." He said, having heard their bet. The two pouted as they followed him to class.

As students went to class, no one noticed or paid attention to a lone guy, who stood in front of a trophy case, staring at the photo of a past football team. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling players. Wrapping his hand in a cloth, he punched through the glass, shattering it. Taking the photo frame, he left the school, without anyone knowing.

* * *

The day soon moved on and passed, with classes ending, and before heading home, Nathan decided to take the chance to sit on the bleachers on the football field, watching the tryouts with a longing look. He sighed, glancing at the cheerleader squad, seeing Lana practicing with her squad, before tearing his gaze away and back down to his book. It was a biology book.

For years, he's been trying to figure out answers. Mostly on how he seemed to be able to do the things he could do. His parents wouldn't answer his questions, always saying he would come to know the truth in time, but he didn't want to wait.

He's been reading books on biology, human structures, Cellular and Muscular Studies, going online, anything that could give him some kind of clue.

Sadly, there was no such luck. Nothing that could explain how he was able to do the things he did.

"Nate!" Looking up, he saw Pete approaching him, wearing football gear, with a helmet covering his head. "How do I look?"

Looking him over, Nathan smirked. "Like a dead man walking." He answered, packing up his stuff. Standing up, he passed Pete, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck man." He said, before leaving to walk home, an easy feat for him.

However, he decided to take the long way today and clear his head.

* * *

**_Loeb Bridge_**

Leaning against the railing, Nathan looked down at the water. In his option, his day went well, classes were boring, but he managed to make it through them. He enjoyed lunch with Chloe, Pete, and Alex who joined them. He rarely got within range of Lana so he didn't have to worry about any 'episodes'. He was still a bit bombed out about not being able to try out for football, as besides not getting picked to be the "Scarecrow", he did want to actually play.

To finally change his sheltered life. The life he was forced to live. No more "keeping it safe and controlled".

He could actually act like a normal teen.

_'But that just isn't for me.' _He thought, sighing as a truck carrying rolls of welded wires rolled by behind him, not noticing one fall off and roll to the middle of the road.

Meanwhile, near the bridge, a car was driving down the road. The driver was a bald man, wearing a grey sweater shirt, black coat, and dark pants. This man was Alexander "Lex" Luthor, who was on his way back from meeting and establishing his new management at one of LuthorCorp's Fertilizer Plants in Smallville. A _gift_ from his father.

The thought made him scoff.

Like his father would ever give him any sort of gift. This was just a hand-me-down. A tool to help push Lex in the direction of becoming the man his father wanted him to be.

Emphasis on _"his father wanted"_.

Since the meteor shower, Lex has become a failure in his father's eyes. Lex knew this perfectly, the look in the man's eyes whenever he looked at Lex said so. A failure at everything. And so Lionel sought fit to _help_ 'raise' his son to be better than he was before.

To remake him how _he _sought fit.

_'I'm nothing but a piece of clay for that man to control and mold however he wants.'_ Lex thought, gripping the wheel tightly, before sighing. It was only the interference of his mother - who years ago had enough of his father, and divorced him - and adopted sister, Lena, that helped keep Lex from eventually snapping. Without them, he wasn't sure how he would be.

Hearing his phone ringing as he made it to the bridge, he took it out, and took his eyes off the road for a moment, looking at the caller. Seeing who it was, he chuckled. _'Speak of the devil.'_ He turned his eyes back to the road as he was about to answer when he saw the roll of wires laying in the middle of the bridge, and he was quickly heading towards it.

Eyes widening, he slammed his foot on the breaks as he pulled the wheel to the side to try and evade the roll.

Nathan, having been lost in his thoughts, was pulled out of them when he heard the sound of tire screeches. Turning his head, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a fast speeding car running over the sharp wires, causing the tires to pop. The car went out of control as Lex tried to stabilize it. The out of control car then headed towards Nathan.

Both men's eyes widened as the car came towards the blonde at a fast speed. Reacting quickly, Nathan jumped to the side to get out of the way. However, he was halfway through, when the car's front side slammed into his legs. However, instead of breaking said legs, Nathan's body acted similar to a concrete pillar, and the collision force caused the side frame of the windshield to dent and tilt on its front tire, crash through the fence, and drop down into the lake below.

For Nathan, the impact pushed his flying body back over the side of the bridge, but luckily, he managed to quickly grab hold of the railing. Hanging off the side, Nathan looked down and saw the sinking car. Cursing, he pushed his feet off the side and dove down after it. DIving into the water, he swam down toward the sinking car as fast as he could until he managed to reach it. He saw the windshield broken, and water quickly entering the car, with the driver unconscious. Without a second thought, Nathan went to the side of the car, grabbing the door, and tore it off easily with his super strength. Throwing it away, he grabbed the driver, snapping the seatbelt off, and having a hold on him, pushed off the car to get a boost back to the surface.

Breaking through the water's surface, Nathan swims to the riverside, holding the man. Making it to the shore, he laid the man down, before seeing that he didn't seem to be breathing. "Crap!" He stated as he pumps against his chest, making sure not to put _too _much pressure and do more damage than intended. Giving the man CPR, he continues to try and revive the man. "Come on man! Don't you die on me! Come on!"

Just then, the man sputtered, spitting out water as he gasped, breathing heavily as air filled his lungs, making Nathan sigh in relief. Opening his eyes with a groan, Lex looked at Nathan.

"I could have sworn I hit you." He muttered, dazed and confused.

Nathan chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Only a bump. Thank god for that, or we'd both be dead." He said, looking at the broken railings on the bridge.

Lex looked at him. "Who are you?"

Nathan looked back at him and smirked. "Nathan. Nathan Kent. You?"

"Lex. Lex Luthor."

* * *

Nathan watched the tapped off sight on the bridge as he sat on the riverbank. He watched as the workers, well..._worked _on retrieving the submerged vehicle from the late. _'Talk about deija vu.'_ He thought, recalling a similar event.

What was with him and bridges and vehicles going over them?

Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps behind him, he turned around to see his dad running towards him. "Nate!" Running towards him, Jonathan looked him over in great worry. "Son, you alright?!"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, dad. I'm okay." He said, making Jonathan sigh in relief. When he got the call, he rushed over. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the school bus incident.

Jonathan looked at the sheriff beside them, who had been asking Nate questions on what happened. "Who's the maniac driving the car?"

"That would be me."

Jonathan and Nate turned their heads and saw Lex walking towards them, a towel draped over him like Nathan. "Lex Luthor." Lex introduced himself. Nathan, looking at his dad, saw the flash of annoyance and anger in his eyes, and cringed his brow in confusion, as it looked different than his usual looks of annoyance.

"Jonathan Kent. This is my son." Jonathan practically gritted out as an attempt to calm his anger as he took off his jacket and draped it over Nathan."

Lex nodded as he looked at Nathan. "Thanks for saving my life."

Nathan returned the nod, smiling lightly at him. "No prob. I'm sure you would have done the same." Standing up, he and Jonathan began walking away.

"You have an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent." Lex spoke, getting their attention. "If there's any way I can repay you-"

Jonathan stopped him, turning to Lex, almost getting in his face. "Dad!" Nathan called, hoping to prevent a fight.

Jonathan took a breath, looking at Lex. "Drive slower." He said, before leaving with Nathan, the latter giving Lex a final nod before the Kents left.

Left in the riverbank, Lex looked on as his car was lifted out of the river. The front was wrecked, and the driver door was missing. Staring at it for a while, Lex soon left.

* * *

After nearly a half-hour of his worrying mother hugging him tightly, distraught over yet _another _accident involving a bridge, and making all his favorite foods, ignoring his protests, the family turned in early. Though Nathan decided to spend a bit more out, as he sat on the roof of the house, looking up at the star-filled night sky, the full moon glowing brightly. He closed his eyes with a content smile, the glow bathing him, and just seemed to wash all his worries away.

From her house, Lana walked out onto the porch and spotted Nathan on his roof. She smiled softly as she saw how peaceful he looked. Way different than how he usually looked. He always seemed scared and cautious whenever she saw him. As if he was worried he would break anything he touched.

Ever since she could remember, Nathan has always been a voluntary outcast. In elementary school, he _never _played with the other kids, always sitting off to the side, and turning down any requests for him to play.

In Middle School, he never partook in any clubs or sports, even though he clearly wanted to.

And now, months into High School, it seemed he was continuing that trend.

Nathan Kent would always be a mystery to her. And not just him, but his parents as well. Even to this day, she can remember either his father or mother, always keeping an eye on them when they played together, as if keeping an eye for if _something _happened, and ready to act as needed.

Lana frowned, sighing. She wished she knew what was going on with Nathan, to help him if he was in trouble or something. Before he cut her off, they were best friends and would tell each other everything.

_'Sometimes I wish we could go back to how we were. Being friends.'_ She thought a bit longingly. Today was the first time in so long that Nate has actually spoken more than just passing greetings to her. They actually talked and conversed. She hoped that was a sign of them rekindling their friendship.

Sighing, she leaned her head against the wooden support as she gazed at Nathan, before suddenly jumping, startled as arms wrapped around her from behind. Turning her head, she smiled as Whitney kissed her cheek. Lana chuckled as he pulled her close to him. "My aunt will be back any minute." She warned him, but he didn't listen to her.

"Oh come on! We're living life on the edge." He teased, earning a light slap on the back of his hand.

"If Aunt Nell finds us here like this, your life won't be worth living." Lana told him with a giggle.

Whitney smirked. "Where is she anyway? Bridge Club?"

"Lex Luthor's." Lana answered.

Whitney pulled away slightly, looking at her in surprise. "I didn't know your aunt knew the Luthors." He said questionably as he and Lana sat down on the porch bench.

"She sold them land." She explained.

Whitney gained a thoughtful look. "They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word for me." He said, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Lana shrugged. "If you want someone to put in a good word, ask Nathan." She said, getting a confused brow from her boyfriend. "He saved Lex Luthor's life today." With Smallville being such a small town compared to a large city like Metropolis, news traveled fast. So it wasn't long until word of an accident involving Nate and Lex Luthor was known.

"You're kidding. Nathan Kent?"

Lana smiled, a glint in her eyes that Whitney saw and made him frown. "Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kinda cool."

Whitney's frown deepened, jealousy growing in his heart. Lana told him how she and Nathan used to be friends, but the way she sometimes talked about him, and the expression she would sometimes get, whether she knew it herself or not, made him wonder.

He cleared his throat, decided to quickly switch topics. "Couch said a scout from Kansas State is coming Saturday."

Lana smiled at him, happy for her boyfriend. "That's great! This could be the chance you've been waiting for!" Whitney smiled back but then frowned, looking out at the darkness.

"I don't want to be a "Remember him?" kind of guy. Smallville's got enough of those." He muttered, using a solemn voice to hopefully earn some sympathy from his girlfriend and get her focus away from Nathan.

Lana smiled reassuringly at Whitney, before reaching back, and unhooking her necklace, held it in front of him. "I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday." She said, making Whitney look at her in surprise.

Staring the necklace piece, Whitney looked at her, unsure. "I can't take this." Lana gave him a smirk.

"You can give it back after you win."

Reluctantly, Whitney nodded and took the necklace, holding it up to stare at the green crystal. "Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that...you know…?" He asked hesitantly.

Lana nodded with a sad smile. "So much bad luck came out of it...there can only be good luck left." Whitney nodded, smiling, and leaned in to lock lips with her.

As the two kissed, Nathan watched them from the roof. He watched a bit jealous of their visible feelings for one another and wondered if he would ever one day have something like that. He sighed, shaking his head.

_'What girl would want a freak like me?'_ He thought solemnly, before climbing down to his bedroom window to get some sleep.

It's been a long day.

* * *

**_Meanwhile - Frank's Auto Repair_**

With rock music blaring, Frank walked around a truck, working on the engine. Leaning inside the vehicle to turn on the ignition, he smirked as it roared to life. Putting down the hood, he turned, jumping when he saw someone standing at the entrance. "Jeez, kid! Scared the crap out of me!" After calming down, he looked at the silent figure. Raising a brow, he stepped closer to the person, getting a good look at him under the lighting. "Don't I know you?" He asked, but only got silence as the person just stood there, glaring hateful eyes at him. Glancing around awkwardly, Frank got closer to him. "You look like that scarecrow kid we put up back in high school that went missing the day of the meteor shower. Is it really you? Wow, it's like you haven't aged a bit! Where the hell have you been these last 13 years?" Getting only silence, Frank was starting to get annoyed. "Hey, Freakazoid. Wake up." Reaching up to nudge him on the shoulder, the next think Frank knew, he got a large electrical current coursing through his body, making him grit his teeth as his body spasm and shook before, in a bang, he was sent flying through the air and crashing down on his work bench. Groaning, Frank leaned up, looking at the teen in shock and fear, as the teen walked towards him. "What the hell?"

"Not so funny now, is it?" The guy asked, stepping closer to Frank. "To be scared and feel helpless. To be pushed down as someone stronger than you stood above you? Do you have any idea what you and your friends did to me? How you ruined my life?" The guy gritted out as he looked down at Frank in anger.

"That was 13 years ago, man. It was just a prank! A joke!" Frank exclaimed but was ignored as the teen knelt down over him. "What do you want?"

The teen gave him a wicked smirk, holding up a hand that had electricity coursing around it. "To play."

For the next hour, the rock music drowned out the screams.

* * *

**_The Next Day - After School - Kent Farm_**

Nathan just got home from school, when he got a surprise. "What the?" He muttered as he approached a red, white striped truck parked next to the barn, with a blue ribbon on it. He recognized it as a Ford F-250 Super Duty and whistled in awe at it. "Wow." He looked at his mother, who was getting on the tractor. "Hey, mom, whose truck is this?"

Martha looked at him. "Yours."

He blinked at her. "Say wha?"

"It's a gift from Lex Luthor." She said, taking out the card that came with it and held it to him. Taking it, Nathan took out a card and read what it said.

"_'Dear Nathan, drive safely. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche.' _Damn." He muttered, taking another look at the truck, before looking at his mother over his shoulder, a question in his eyes. "So, can I?"

Martha shrugged. "Talk to your father. He has the keys."

Hearing the sound of the wood chipper on, Nathan frowned and walked towards it, seeing his dad there. He approached as Jonathan saw him and turned the shredder off. Taking off the safety goggles and earmuffs, Jonathan looked at his son. "I know how much you want it, son, but you can't keep it." He stated as he passed Nathan, who turned to him.

"Why not? It's a gift."

"That may be, but do you deserve it?" Jonathan asked.

"I saved someone's life." Nathan retorted. _For the second time._ He wanted to add but held his tongue.

"And aren't they being alive enough?"

"Dad, come on! I'm 16. And you said I could work on my permit in the summer. If it's about quality, then how about you drive it and I drive the old one? Everyone wins."

Jonathan sighed as he looked at him. "It's not about winning, Nate. Or quality."

"Then what's it about? Is it about Lex being a Luthor?" Nathan asked, making Jonathan pause. "I'm not blind, dad. I saw how you reacted when Lex told you he was a Luthor. And I've seen how you get whenever the name Luthor is brought up. So what's the deal? You just met Lex, and are already writing him off as a bad person."

Shaking his head, Jonathan looked at his son. "Do you want to know why that is?" He asked, making Nathan frown, and nod. "Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor, Lex's father, promised to cut them on a deal for their land. Their property. He sent them flashy gifts." He held up the keys as an example, making Nathan frown. "Only once they sold him their property, did he go back on his word. He evicted them. He cast them out of their homes and forced them to leave town. Their friends."

Nathan stared at his dad. "So you're judging Lex on what his father did? Judging him because he's a Luthor?"

Jonathan sighed, shaking his head. "No, Nathan, I'm not. I just want to make sure you know just where the money that bought that truck really came from. From whom the money really came from."

Nathan was silent, shaking his head, and walked up to his loft. Seeing him go, Jonathan sighed and called after him. "Nathan, I know you're upset son. But that's normal-"

"Normal?" Nathan repeated, stopping and turning his head, annoyance flashing in his eyes. Throwing down his backpack and jacket on the stairs, Nathan stomped down, before walking towards the wood chipper. Turning it on, he held up his arm, while at that time, Martha walked out, and saw what was going on. "Is _this _normal?" He asked, before putting his arm into the chipper, much to his parent's horror.

"Nathan!" they shouted as Jonathan quickly ran to the chipper, turning it off, and pulling Nathan's arm out, as Martha ran towards them. Jonathan looked over his son's arm, only to see that only the sleeve was torn, while the arm was completely fine. The skin scratch-free.

"Lex's car hit me at 60 mph, hit my legs and I didn't even feel the impact! I saved him by tearing the door off. I can bend metal with my bare hands! I can run 50 mph in seconds! And you know how I saved everyone at the bus incident? By tearing the door off and _pushing _the entire bus to shore! Does that sound normal to you?! I am _not _normal! I'll never be normal!" He stated, before moving to grab his stuff, and went up to his loft.

Left standing there, Jonathan sighed and looked at Martha, who looked back at him, both having a conversation with their eyes.

* * *

Nathan sat on the roof, watching the setting sun, and seeing some birds flying through the sky. "Lucky bastards." He muttered. "What I would give for the power to fly." He sighed. He felt bad for scaring his parents like that, but it was something he had to get off his chest. What he said was true. He wasn't normal and he will never be normal. Not as long as he had these weird powers.

He supposed that over the years he had built up some tension, and his dad refusing to allow him to have the truck, to get a chance to feel normal, just made him snap.

He couldn't play with other kids.

He couldn't join any clubs or sports.

He couldn't drive a truck.

Hell, he'd be lucky if his parents even allowed him to live on his own. And even then it would probably be with constant reminders to keep his powers hidden.

Raising the arm he attempted to shred, he frowned at the clean skin. He didn't even feel anything as the blades tried to pierce his skin. Instead, all it felt like was bumps and nudges. _'And I likely broke the chipper.'_ He thought, groaning.

Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed.

"Nathan! Can you come down here for a second?" He heard his mom call from inside the house. Sighing, Nathan stood up, and casually stepped over the edge, dropping down to the ground causing it to crack a bit under his feet. He casually walked it off and entered the house, to see his parents standing in the kitchen, with his father holding what looked like a red blanket.

"What'd I do?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Jonathan shook his head. "Nothing son. However, your mother and I think it's time we told you the truth."

He raised a brow in confusion, as Jonathan gestured for him to follow him as he walked toward the door. Nathan looked at his mother, who smiled at him, nodding for him to go ahead. Having no choice, Nathan followed his dad out, leaving Martha who frowned, worried about how their son would react once he discovered the truth about his origin.

Nathan followed Jonathan down to the storm cellar, much to his confusion. He recalled how his parents told him to never go down there. Climbing down the steps, he saw his dad standing before a large covered object. Jonathan looked at the object, before turning to Nathan. "It's time you knew the truth, son."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, looking at the covered object. Whatever it was, made the hairs on his neck and arms stand on end, giving him a strange feeling.

Jonathan sighed, taking a deep breath, and began. "Your mother and I...we didn't pick you up at the shelter. We found you." He held up the red folded blanket. "This was with you when we did." He passed the bundle to Nathan.

Taking it, Nathan looked at it, the feeling of it in his grasp making a strange shiver go through his body. Clenching it, he felt something hard in the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside the bundle, was a silvery rectangle plate, with strange symbols written on the sides, along with a crystal object, shaped like a pentagon and small enough to fit in his hand. It was a clear light blue, with what looked like a symbol in dark blue tone. The symbol was a pentagon shield, with an "S" in it.

"That's not all." Jonathan said, making Nathan look at him. Grabbing the sheet on the object, Jonathan pulled it off, and Nathan's eyes widened when he saw what laid under the tarp. It was... a spaceship?

"Dad...what…"

Jonathan patted the ship. "Son...we found you with this. Possibly _in _this."

Nathan chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. "Dad...you can't be serious. Are you telling me...that I'm what, from another planet? An alien?"

Jonathan also chuckled, shaking his head. "I know it's hard to believe. God, even I find it hard to believe sometimes. But it's true. The day of the meteor shower, this ship crashed landed near Martha and me as we were driving. The truck got flipped into a ditch...and then you appeared. We didn't know where you came from, but we followed the direction down the path, and found the ship. With you being near the location, and no one else around, the facts fit together. I know it sounds crazy, but with everything you can do, it makes it clear you are more special than you think, Nathan."

Nathan stared at the ship in disbelief, shaking his head as he turned around. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out if what he was hearing was true or not. "I..I just can't…" He looked at the blanket, the crystal and the rectangle object in his grasp. He then faced Jonathan. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?!" He demanded. For years he wondered why he was so different from everyone else, and now his parents decided to drop this huge bomb on him and told him he was some kind of alien?

Jonathan frowned, looking at his frantic son. "We wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?! For years I've been feeling like a freak because of what I can do! You always told me I was 'special' because of my abilities! Like some gift from God or something! I had so many questions that were never answered! My whole life you knew the truth and never told me!" Glaring at his dad, his eyes portraying the storm of emotions he was going through, Nathan shook his head, and in a blur, ran out of the storm cellar.

"Nathan!" Jonathan called after him, but it was no use.

From the kitchen window, Martha saw the blur that was her son run out of the storm cellar and sighed. She feared this would happen.

* * *

**_Night - Smallville Graveyard_**

Riding on her horse, Lana entered the dark graveyard, shivering slightly from both the night cold as well as the darkness and eerie silence, the light of the moon making the place seem like something out of a horror movie. Getting down with a bouquet of flowers in hand, she stopped as she heard the sound of twigs snapping. "Who's there?" She called out nervously.

"Don't shoot. It's me."

Turning her head, Lana spotted Nathan, as he sat at the base of an angel statue, a red blanket in hand. "Nathan?" Lana asked as the blond got up. "What are you doing creeping around the woods?" She asked, stepping closer, and saw the frown on the blonde's face, and eyes that seemed conflicted.

"Thinking. Clearing my head. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You probably want to be alone." He turned to leave, but Lana stopped him.

"Nate wait." She said, making him stop and look at her. "I just wasn't expecting anyone else out here at this time. Are you okay?" She asked, walking to stand beside him.

Nathan gave a hollow chuckle, looking at her. "I'm hanging out in a graveyard at night. Does that really strike you as okay behavior?"

Lana gave him a small smile. "Hey, I'm here too."

He shrugged. "Good point. What's your story?"

Lana looked down at the cold ground, before looking up at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Nathan gave a bitter smile. "Like you won't believe." He said, nodding.

Lana rubbed her arm. "Well, I...I came out here to...talk to my parents." She said, making Nathan tilt his head at her, as she chuckled. "You must think I'm pretty weird; you know, conversing with dead people."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm the guy who accidentally broke the boy's restroom sink in 6th grade, and a lot of other stuff, remember? Between us, I'm the weird one." He said, making Lana chuckle. He smiled at her. "Of course I don't think you're weird. There's nothing wrong with missing your parents...I sometimes talk to the stars at night, to talk with my birth parents after my parents told me about me being adopted. Do you remember them? Your parents?"

Lana frowned. "They died when I was 3." She revealed, making Nathan frown also.

"I'm sorry." He said, but Lana shook her head, looking at him with a smile.

"It's not your fault, Nathan." She told him, before taking his hand. "Come one, I'll introduce you."

"I don't want to impose." Nathan said, but Lana shook her head.

"It's okay." She then led him to a couple's tombstone.

_Lewis & Laura Lang  
Forever Loved_

"Mom, Dad, this is Nathaniel Kent." Lana introduced.

"Um, hi." Nathan said, giving a small wave.

Lana chuckled, nodding to the graves. "Yeah, he is kind of shy." She said, repeating what she was 'told' as she laid the flowers on the stone's base. Nathan pouted at her.

"I'm not shy." He muttered, getting a small smirk from Lana, before turning back to the stone.

"How should I know?" She said, before looking at him. "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl." She asked, getting a shake of the head from Nathan. Glanced at the stone, she looked back at him with a small giggle. "Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy." She said, making Nathan sputter.

"N-No!" He said quickly, making Lana giggle.

"He has a twisted sense of humor." She said, making Nate sigh with a shake of his head. Lana looked at him. "But seriously Nate. What's troubling you?"

Nathan frowned, holding up the blanket, and feeling the rectangular object and crystal in his pocket. "I've...just found out a bit about my past a while ago. Turns out my parents found me wrapped in this. I guess it's my baby blanket." Lana looked at the blanket with a tilt of her head.

"May I?" She asked, getting a nod as Nate passed the blanket to her. Feeling it, she smiled softly. "It's warm and soft."

Nathan nodded. "It made me think about my birth parents. This is actually the first clue I've ever gotten about them. This wouldn't be the first time I've wondered about them. I love my adopted parents, of course. But sometimes…"

"Sometimes you wonder what your real parents were like, right?" Lana asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to find out about the people who gave birth to you, Nathan. I love aunt Nell, of course, but sometimes...sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come. Instead...my parents drive up and they're not dead, they're just really late. I get in their car and we drive back home. Just the three of us. That's usually when I wake up. For a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize…I'm still alone." She said, frowning.

Nathan also frowned, looking down at the ground. Both sat in silence, neither sure of what to say. Nathan then gets an idea on how to end the gloomy air and looked at the tombstone. "What's that, Mrs. Lang?" He asked, getting Lana to look at him. "Yeah, I'll tell her." He looked at Lana. "Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what. And that you also have your aunt...and me." He said as Lana stared at him, a smile growing back on her face. Nathan smiled back, then looked back at the tombstone, tilting his head as if he heard something. "Hm? What's that Mr. Lang?" He asked, before nodding, and looked at Lana. "Your dad also thinks you're a sure win for homecoming queen." he said, making Lana chuckle. "He also said to make sure Whitney doesn't try anything perverse on you. And that if he does, he'll come back alive just so he can keep his ass." He then leaned towards her, whispering. "Sounds like your dad's not afraid to use a shotgun if he has to." That made Lana laugh as Nathan smiled at her, glad to see her happy again.

"They really say all that?" She asked, with Nathan nodding.

"Yeah. They're quite chatty once you get them started. Not to mention my great personality helps people open up." He said, smirking as Lana nudging her shoulder against him for the joke before the two laughed, enjoying each other's company regardless of their current environment.

They were just happy to enjoy the other's presence after so long.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." Lana said as they walked away from the stables behind Lana's house after returning her horse to its pen.

Nathan shrugged. "No prob. Besides, I'd be an asshole if I just let a pretty girl walk around at night alone." He said, smirking at her making Lana chuckle.

She looked at him, smiling. "You realize this is the longest conversation we _ever _had?" She asked, making Nathan blink. She was right. Now that he realized it, this was the first time in a long time that he was actually able to keep himself steady around her. Glancing at her neck, he realized that she wasn't wearing her necklace. That explained it. Without her meteor gem, he didn't have to worry about feeling weak and drained around her. "We should do it again. We used to be so close...I miss that."

Nathan frowned a bit guilty. He didn't mean to push her away but unfortunately had to. "Yeah, I do too. And...I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for years."

Lana looked down, frowning. "I wish you would tell me the reason why. Did...I do something? I mean, it's not just you. When I come over, your parents seem surprised and worried for some reason. Heck, one time your dad practically announced my arrival quite loudly, like a warning." She said, making Nathan wince, seeing the sad look on her face. "We used to be close. So...what did I do to end that?" She muttered, stopping in her steps.

"Lana…" he muttered, stopping in his walk as well, a war raging in his mind on what he should say. "It's not your fault, trust me on that. The truth is…" He stopped, looking to the side in thought, while Lana looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Sighing, Nathan decided to go with a half-truth. Anything besides hurting her with lies. "The truth is...it's not your fault I always avoid you. It's...your necklace."

Lana looked at him in confusion. "My necklace?" She asked, wondering if he was messing with her.

"It's from a piece of the meteors 13 years ago, right?" He asked, getting a nod. "Well, you see, I'm kinda..._allergic_ to them?" He said, getting a blink of surprise and confusion from the brunette.

"Allergic? What do you mean?"

Nathan rubbed the back of his head, trying to think on how to keep the tale going. "Well, my parents and...doctors don't know why for sure, but whenever I'm close to one, they make me nauseous, and weak. Doctors say it might be a radiation side effect, as I was very young when they came down and might have been exposed to something lethal. All we know is that if I'm exposed to the meteor fragments for long, depending on the size and amount, they fear the worst." He explained, getting a horrified gasp from Lana. While keeping a calm expression on the outside, inside he was surprised with himself at being able to pull such a lie out of his ass so easily.

_'Well, it's better than nothing, and it's not a complete lie, just...told different.'_

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" All those years of wearing one, and unknowingly _poisoning_ Nathan? Her eyes widened as she recalled yesterday, and how he was standing so close to her as well as how sick he looked. "Oh my god! Was I… _killing _you?!" She practically shouted, panic and horror coursing through her in waves.

Seeing the brunette close to having a panic attack, Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whoa! Whoa! Lana, calm down!" He said calmly, hoping it would help settle her down a bit. Thankfully, after a moment, it worked and she managed to calm down enough. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. And your necklace was small. While it still made me weak, it didn't do anything fatal." He said, making Lana sigh in relief. However, knowing that even if not dangerous, but still having a negative effect on the blonde, she considered even wearing it anymore. "Besides, I know it was a birthday present from your aunt, and couldn't have you discard it for me."

Lana frowned, glaring at him to his surprise. "That's no excuse, Nathan! It not only hurts you, it...took away my best friend." She said, voice getting low in the end, making Nathan sigh and rub the back of his head.

"Just...forget it, alright?" He asked, getting a frown. She would **not **forget it. "You...going to the dance?" He asked, wanting to change the topic.

Inside her head, Lana was glad she had given the necklace to Whitney and away from Nathan, and should her boyfriend ever return it, to never wear it again. She wanted her best friend back, and this was her only chance.

Lana nodded. "Yeah, going with Whitney. You?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, figured I'd sit it out."

"No one asked you?" She asked, actually surprised by that. Nathan was very handsome, she would admit that. She'd expected a line of girls lining up to ask him.

He shrugged. "Not much of a dancer. I thought about asking Chloe, you know, as friends, if Pete doesn't work up the nerve to ask her." He said, making Lana giggle.

"Well…" She started, smiling at him. "If you happen to change your mind, I might save you a dance." She said, before taking a step forward, and to Nate's surprise, gently kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Nathan." She muttered, before turning around to walk to her house.

Remaining standing there, watching her leave, Nathan slowly grew a smile on his face. "Maybe the dance won't be so bad after all." He muttered, before turning around to head home.

Unknown to the two, they were being watched by Whitney, who stood at the shadows of Lana's porch, and saw the kiss. He stood there, glaring at Nathan's back.

* * *

**_Next Day - Evening - Luthor Mansion_**

The next day after school, Nathan went over to Lex's mansion to - reluctantly - return the truck's keys. Last night he talked with his parents and told them that after calming down, he understood why they didn't tell him, but it would take some time to come to terms with the fact that he was actually an alien from space.

_'At least it answers one question. Only a billion more to go.'_ He thought, sighing, the realization that he was an alien hitting hard, and not going away anytime soon.

"Hello?" He called as he stood in front of the gates. He looked around, hoping to see a guard - Lex was rich, so no doubt he had bodyguards stationed around the mansion - to let him in to see Lex. However, not seeing anyone out front, he sighed. Looking at the gates, he looked around for any security cameras. Not seeing any, he grabbed the right gate, and with a small jerk, broke the lock, and walked in.

Sure he could have just jumped over the fence...but he didn't feel like it.

Heading to the front entrance, he knocked on the door. Waiting a few seconds, he knocked again, but got no answer. Starting to get impatient, Nathan grabbed the knob, and turned it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Weighing the option of entering someone's home unannounced, he figured it would be a quick visit, and entered.

"Hello?" he called again as he walked through the hallways. Many of the furniture and tables were still covered up, which surprised him as he thought the mansion had been there for months. "Hello?" He looked around for any sign of Lex, and entered a room, only to jump as two people entered, in the midst of fencing, not even noticing him. He blinked, not sure about what to make on what was happening. Is this what rich people do in their spare time? He watched the two spar until one had the other pinned against the wall. Stepping back at their win, the person walked to the side, while the one pinned threw their weapon angrily to the wall. Said wall just so happened to be the one next to Nathan, who stared at the embedded weapon piercing inches from him.

The thrower took off their mask, revealing Lex, who blinked at the blond teen in surprise. "Nathan? I didn't see you. Sorry about that."

"Um…" Nate sounded, glancing at the Foil, wondering if he had made a mistake in coming there. "I...buzzed, but no one answered...should I come back later?"

Lex walked over and retrieved his weapon. "Again, sorry. The staff won't be here for another week. How'd you get through the gate?"

"The...gate was open. So I just walked through. Guess the lock was broken or something." Nathan lied.

"Really?" Lex raised a brow. "Could have sworn it worked fine this morning." He muttered, getting a shrug from Nathan.

"So, is this a bad time? If so I could just…" he asked, but Lex shook his head.

"Nah, nah! I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." He said, walking over to the woman, and passed her his helmet and foil. As he did that, Nathan looked around.

"This is a great place." He commented, as Lex walked over.

"Yeah, if you're dead and in the market for something to haunt." He joked with a grin, as Nathan shivered.

If there was one thing he _hated_, it was ghosts._ The Ring_ forever ruined horror movies for him.

"I meant it's roomy." Nathan said as he followed Lex into the hall.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home." Lex explained. "Or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland. Stone by stone."

Nathan nodded, looking around at the wooden walls. "Yeah, I remember trucks rolled in for weeks. Though no one ever moved in."

Climbing up the stairs, Lex paused and looked at him. "My father has no desire to live here. He's never even been here. Not even stepped through the door."

Nathan raised a brow at him. "Then why ship it over and have it built?"

Lex scoffed. "Because he could." He stated, shrugging as he continued leading Nathan upstairs. Soon the two entered a large room with a fireplace, exercise equipment, and snack bar. There was even a pool table. "So, how's the new ride?" Lex asked as he took off his fencing outfit. Luckily he had a shirt and pants underneath the suit.

"That's actually why I came over. I wanted to return the keys." Nathan said, looking around. Lex looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" He asked as he moved to grab a bottle of water.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. But as much as I appreciate the gift, I can't keep it." Nathan said, making Lex pause, and look at him as he put the bottle down.

"Nathan, you saved my life. It's the least I can do." He said, approaching him. Nathan sighed, trying to come up with the right words to say. However, Lex beat him to it. "Let me guess. Your father disapproves of you getting anything from a Luthor." He stated more than asked. Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I saw the look he had when I told him who I was. He doesn't like me very much. It's alright. I've been bald since I was 9. I'm used to people judging me." Lex said, shrugging like it was nothing. After years of being ridiculed for either being bald or being a Luthor, Lex was used to it.

"It's nothing personal. He's...just not crazy about your dad."

"He wouldn't be the first. Figured the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Nathan tried to say otherwise, but Lex stopped him. "It's alright, Nate. I know the kind of person my father is. He makes lots of enemies, a lot of people angry at him and the Luthor name. I can't tell you how many looks and expressions I've gotten since I moved to Smallville. Very few of them are kind." He said, making Nate frown. Lex looked at him. "What about you, Nathan? Did you fall far from the tree?"

"I'm adopted, so I couldn't tell you." Nathan said, shrugging. "But I like to think that I'm the person I am because of how my parents raised me." Lex nodded and grabbed his water bottle.

"If you're sure about the truck, alright. But like I said, Nathan. You saved my life, so I'm in your debt. Anything you need, I've got your back." He said, smiling at him. Nathan returned the smile, placing the keys on the table beside him. Turning, he was about to leave the room, only to nearly collide with a beautiful young woman, around his age, perhaps a year or two older. She had long dark hair, pale, smooth skin, and light green eyes.

"Oh!" The woman said, stopping herself from colliding with the blonde. "I didn't know we had a guest over."

"Um, sorry. I was just leaving." Nathan said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nathan Kent, meet my sister. Lena Luthor." Lex introduced the two.

Lena blinked, shaking the blonde's hand, looking at Nate in surprise. "Oh! So _you're_ Nathan! The one who saved my brother's life! I can't thank you enough for doing so. Of course, that event wouldn't have happened if Lex paid attention to the road instead of his phone." Lena accused, glaring at Lex over Nathan's shoulder, getting the bald man to hold his hands up in defense.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, _you_ were the one calling. I was just being a good brother."

Holding the glare for a few seconds, Lena turned back to Nathan, who had an amused smile at the two. "But still, thanks. I heard Lex rewarded you with a truck."

"Yeah, but he returned it." Lex said, making Lena hum in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, looking at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't need a reward for saving someone's life."

Lex stepped forward beside Nathan, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Well, I say otherwise, but if you say so, I'll keep the truck for you until you do think you need it." He said, winking at him. Nathan wanted to say otherwise, but Lex just turned around and walked to hang up his uniform.

Lena shook her head at her brother before smiling at Nathan. "Well, again, thank you. If you ever need anything, our doors are always open to you. It's the least we can do."

"Um, thank you." Nathan said, nodding, not sure what else to say to that, before passing Lena and headed down the stairs. Reaching the front doors, he was about to exit, when he was called. Turning around, he saw Lex, back in a suit, leaning against the railing of the second floor.

"Tell me something. Do you believe a man can fly?" Lex asked.

Nathan looked at him strangely. "Um, sure. In a plane." He said, but Lex shook his head.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring with the air beneath you."

Nathan raised a brow. "People can't fly Lex. Not like that." Though his one-time past experience almost made him want to say otherwise.

"I did." Lex said, growing a mysterious smile. "After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating 30 seconds of my life. I flew over Smallville. And for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning."

Nathan stared at the man in great confusion. "Lex, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, wondering if Lex needed a shrink or therapist. The last thing he would want is for the man to gain suicidal thoughts because of a high state from his brush with death.

Closing his eyes, Lex shook his head, brushing off his dreamy look, and opened them to look down at Nathan, smiling a grateful smile at the blonde. "Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We are the future, Nathan. I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Staring at the man in silence for a few seconds, Nathan smiled back. "Neither do I, Lex. I think we might have an interesting future. We'll see. See ya around." He said, before leaving. Staring at the door as it shut, Lex turned around, spotting Lena behind him as she smiled at him.

"I like him, he's nice. I'm glad you made a friend from that terrible accident."

Lex smiled at her. "Me too."

* * *

**_Meanwhile - Smallville_**

A crowd gathered and watched as a deceased man with curly brown hair was wheeled out of a store. In the crowd, Chloe and Pete watched, Chloe having a camera hanging from her neck.

"That's the third guy that's been mysteriously killed." Pete stated, as Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, and they're all former Smallville High jocks." She noted, finding it strange, as they watched the paramedics put the body into the truck. Just then, Pete noticed a guy with a strange look as he stared at the deceased man, and nudged Chloe.

"Hey, check it out. Who's the weirdo?" He pointed out. Chloe followed his gaze and looked at the person pointed out.

"I don't know. Let's check him out." She said, and very carefully as to not draw attention, Chloe took a picture of him.

* * *

**_Next Day - Smallville High_ \- _Computer Lab_**

Nathan blinked as Chloe sat an old yearbook down in front of him, opening it up to a page, and pointed to someone. "Jeremy Creek. This is him 13 years ago." Chloe stated, before gesturing to a monitor that displayed the picture she took earlier. "And this is him yesterday." She said, making Nathan look at her in confusion.

"That's impossible. He would have to be in his 30s or something! You sure it's not someone who looks like him? Like a son, or younger brother?" He questioned, but Chloe shook her head.

"Jeremy never married or had any siblings. In fact, he's been in a coma since the day of the Meteor Shower. He was found 20 yards away from an impact site. He suffered from an electrolyte imbalance. It wasn't until a few days ago that he woke up, and vanished from the hospital." She said, handing him a news article done on Jeremy when they found him in the aftermath of the M.S.

Nathan blinked in surprise as he looked at the article.

"Dude hasn't aged a bit. Like his body was on pause or something." Pete pointed out.

"My guess is that the blast generated from the meteor's impact did something to his body that prevented it from aging. Preserving it, while he was in the coma." Chloe suggested.

"And he just woke up?" Nate questioned as he read.

"That's where it gets crazy. Remember that storm several weeks ago? Well during the storm, the hospital's generator went down, and when the power came back on, Jeremy was gone." Chloe said as she sat down on the computer desk.

"We think the machines monitoring him went haywire and must have shocked Jeremy up or something, and that's what woke him up." Pete stated. Nathan narrowed his eyes in thought.

_'Wow. To be in a coma for 13 years and all of a sudden wake-up and find out everything changed, while you haven't. Can't imagine how he must be feeling.'_ He thought with a frown, before looking at Chloe.

"You think Jeremy could be connected to the recent murders? If so, why?"

Pete was the one to answer. "Because 13 years ago, Jeremy was picked to be the Scarecrow. And the murdered victims were not only former jocks, but no doubt the ones who strung him up."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "So he's out for revenge." He muttered, picking up a newspaper, this one on the recent murders. "Victims found with severe electrical burns on their skin, with major burns inside the muscular system and organs?" He read, raising a brow at the strange info.

"The meteor blast must have done something to him." Chloe said, getting Nathan's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Pete looked at her. "I think you should show him?"

Nathan raised a brow. "Show me? Show me what?" He asked, looking at Chloe who bit her lip.

Late on, Chloe and Pete led Nathan to a janitor's closet. "Don't ask how I got permission to use this, just know I had to clean a _lot _of restrooms. However, it paid off and I've kinda turned this room into my own personal use." She said as Pete turned on the light. Walking in, Nate looked around, before spotting something, the sight making his eyes widen.

"What...The...Hell?" He asked as he stared at the sidewall, that was filled with pieces of paper and cut out newspaper articles.

"It started out as a scrapbook, and then it just...mutated." Chloe said, staring at the wall with pride. "I call it, _The Wall of Weird_. It's every strange event that's happened due to the meteors." She got in front of it, not seeing Nathan flinch a bit at that, holding her hands out in gesture, looking expectantly at Nathan. "What do you think?"

Nathan was silent, looking around at the mess of papers. Many of them were articles showing weird things. From a man getting 6 fingers on one hand and losing one in the other. Another being the discovery of the green rocks he hated so much. He...had no idea how to feel about this, considering _he _came with the Meteor Shower as a baby, so wouldn't that label him as something to be on the wall as well? Especially with his powers.

He looked at Chloe, a deadpanned look on his face. "I take back what I said about your 6th-grade book report on aliens. _This_ is your weirdest moment ever." He said, making her pout. "Chloe, _this_ is not healthy."

"It's just a hobby." She defended herself.

"I'd beg to differ." Nathan said as he stepped closer to the _Wall of Weird_, looking at all the articles posted before his eyes landed on a TIME Magazine cover displaying a young girl in tears. His eyes widened as he recognized who the girl was. "Lana?" Reaching up, he tore the paper off, and turned to Chloe, an angry look on his face. "Chloe, what the hell?! You have a photo of a 3-year-old who just saw her parents get killed in front of her on your _"Wall of Weird"_?!" He demanded, making Chloe flinch.

Okay...she _may_ have crossed a line with that one.

Just then, the bell rang.

Nathan shook his head, and brushed past the two, heading out the door as he crumpled the paper, tossing it into a trash bin as he passed it.

Heading out of the school with the other students, he broke off, heading into whatever direction. He would come back to get his bag later. Right now, he had to think. With the evidence that a teen who's been so for 13 years has been killing people, he had no idea what to do. The best solution was reporting this to the authorities, yet he doubted they would believe him. Who would believe a teen with such a crazy tale?

He then thought back to when he wanted to use his powers to help people, but his parents always told him otherwise. His dad told him that it would be too dangerous, for his safety, and his secret. Of the consequences that may come should his existence become known to the world. Of the questions that would arise from the population. Even more with the reveal of his origin. His mother, while a bit more accepting of his dreams, told him that whether he wanted to use his powers to help or not, it was his choice. He didn't owe the town or even the world anything to try and save it.

He didn't have to be a hero. He could live the rest of his days ignoring the world's problems. He could live the kind of normal life he wanted.

It was his choice.

So the question now was:

_Should he try and be a hero? Or continue hiding from the world?_

Suddenly, he felt someone grasp his shoulder, making him sigh as he turned around. "Chloe, not now." He said, only to see it wasn't Chloe, but Whitney, with an irritated expression, making him groan.

"Congratulations, Kent. You're this year's Scarecrow." Whitney told him, smirking, making Nathan roll his eyes.

"I don't have time for you right now, Whitney." He said, pushing Whitney off, frowning as he felt something was wrong. Looking over his shoulder, his frown deepened as more jocks appeared behind him. He really didn't have time for this.

Whitney glared at him. "Come on, bring it!" He demanded, pushing Nathan back.

Nathan glared at him, getting angrier with the asshole's attitude, his normal blue eyes flashing red for a second. A fire inside them demanding to break out. Gritting his teeth, Nathan threw a punch, striking the jock on the cheek as he staggered back. Just then, Nathan was grabbed from behind by Whitney's pals as the short-haired blonde straightened up, wiping the small bit of blood from his lip. He then took off his jacket, with Nathan spotting Lana's necklace hanging from his neck, making him mentally curse. No wonder he felt weaker! Damn it!

He gasped as Whitney punched him hard in the stomach. Fortunately, he still had enough superhuman durability to soften the blow. He was then punched across the face, tossing his head to the side. Another one threw it to the other side. Trying to push back enough of the green crystal's effects, Nathan threw the jocks holding him off and punched Whitney across the face. However, the force of his thrown arm made him stagger, and a recovered Whitney grabbed him and threw him onto the floor, before pinning him down, throwing more punches at him, before grabbing the bleeding blond farmer by the front of his shirt and pulling him upward. "What's going on with you and Lana?!"

Nathan glared at him through his swollen eye. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

He got another punch. "Don't play dumb with me! I saw you two last night! You looked awfully close. Did you try anything with my girl?!"

Glaring at him, Nathan spat a glob of blood at him. "Are you fucking jealous?! You're so pathetic! What? The first sign of a guy acting nice to Lana, and you fly off the handle?! How did someone great like her end up with a loser like you if this is how you act?" He asked, making Whitney angrier as he went back to throwing punches as Nathan's face, making him grit his teeth, as for the first time in a long time, he felt pain.

_To reiterate, he HATED those damn meteorites!_

After a few minutes, Whitney pulled back from the bloodied Nathan, before noticing he was still glaring through swollen eyes and saw he was glaring at Lana's necklace. "Like her necklace? Huh?" He then took it off and put it around Nathan's neck, who gritted his teeth hard, groaning as the crystal felt like red hot coal against his skin through his shirt. "Good, because it's as close as you'll ever get to her!"

Just then, another one of his buddies came up driving a truck, and the jocks tossed Nathan into the back, with him unable to do anything with the injuries and meteor fragment. The jocks then drove off.

Unknown to them, Jeremy saw the whole thing from behind a corner. An angry look in his eyes.

* * *

**_Night - Smallville Corn Field_**

Nathan groaned as he tried to move, but it was no use. He panted, his breath coming out in an icy mist.

He didn't know what was worse. The meteor piece pressing against his bare chest that made it feel like a hot piece of coal?

Or the fact those assholes stripped him down to his boxers, painted a red S on his chest, and strung him up to a post before leaving him there to suffer in the freezing cold of the night.

If he didn't get free soon, he would probably die from the cold if he was there too long.

"When I get my hands...on those assholes…" He gritted out as he tried to break free from his binds. Unfortunately, the damn crystal drained him of all his strength. He could barely even lift a finger! His only saving grace was that he was still conscious, as the piece is so small. If it had been bigger...

Suddenly, he heard a noise, and struggled to lift his head. "Is someone there?" He asked, weakly.

"Never changes, huh?"

Nathan groaned as he tried to look up at the source of the voice. He spotted feet near him. "A little help please? Can you get me down?" He asked tiredly, the cold and weak self barely keeping him awake right now.

The person then stepped forward, and Nathan raised his head high enough to get a glimpse of their face.

It was Jeremy Creek.

"Hurts, doesn't it? I thought if I punished my former tormentors, it'd stop. But it never stops. Guess I'll need to set a bigger example." Jeremy said, almost disappointed, yet there was something _dark_ in his voice.

Nathan groaned, the crystal suddenly giving off a dull glow, as the effects on him grew, and more of his strength was taken, his head dropping. "Y-You're...Jeremy Creek…" He said, getting a nod from Jeremy, who then started walking away. "W-Wait!...Where are you going? G-Get me down."

Jeremy stopped and looked at the weak blonde. "Sorry friend, but I think you'll be safer here, than at the Homecoming Dance. Trust me." He said, a mad grin on his face, before leaving.

"W-Wait!" Nathan called out, but it was no use as Jeremy left the area. "D-Damn it!" He groaned, unable to do anything to break free. "Stupid meteors!" He moaned, trying to move his arms. He gritted his teeth, feeling anger rise within him at his situation. Anger at Whitney for being a jealous asshole. Anger at Jeremy for whatever nefarious plan he might have and possibly endangering his friends.

And most of all, anger at himself for being so useless because of a stupid green crystal!

"Damn it!" He growled. "I've got to...do something!" Once more, he tried to call on his strength, yet to no use. He hissed, not about to give up. "Pete. Chloe. Alex. Lana. They need my help!" He continued to try and break free. "What's the point of having these powers if...I can't save those I care about!" He declared, giving it all his might.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. From the corner of his view.

A light.

Weakly, he raised his head up, gazing at where the light was coming from. He had hoped it was a flashlight and someone was coming.

However, he noticed the light was actually coming from his pants on the floor. From his pocket actually. "W-What the?" He muttered.

Just then, as if commanded by some unseen force, the object casting the light moved out of his pants pocket and floated up in the air. Narrowing his eyes, Nathan saw that the object was actually the pentagon crystal he had found with his baby blanket. He had forgotten he took the crystal with him when he left for school that morning. The crystal glowed brightly in the night, it's shine washing over him, forcing him to cover his eyes from the brightness.

Unknown to him, Lana's necklace began to glow as the crystal's light shined over it. The necklace's crystal began to lose its green color, vanishing completely until it became a normal crystal. It's color clear and blank like a regular diamond.

The pentagon then stopped glowing, its light fading, before it harmlessly fell to the ground.

Opening his eyes, Nathan blinked, looking at the now harmless crystal on the ground, blinking as he wondered what the hell just happened. He then noticed something else.

He no longer felt weak, and instead felt back at 100%. Or at least close to it. Proven as with a tension of muscle, he broke his bindings. Dropping down from the post, Nathan quickly ripped Lana's necklace off. He moved to throw it away on instinct, only to notice that he didn't feel a burning sensation on his hand as he would have expected. Looking at the necklace, he saw that no longer was it green from the meteor fragment used to make it, but instead it looked like a normal crystal.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He muttered, before remembering Jeremy, he moved and grabbed his clothes the jocks threw around the place instead of taking off with them for further humiliation. Getting dressed quickly, he looked at the crystal on the ground, and picking it up, he pocketed it away along with the now harmless necklace. "I need to stop Jeremy before he does something terrible!" He said before in a blur, began running to the school to stop Jeremy.

_Should he try and be a hero? Or continue hiding himself?_

_The answer was obvious._

Seconds after he left, Lex Luthor arrived at the post, flashing a flashlight at the scene, looking around. He could have sworn he heard someone there and had seen a strange light moment ago. However, seeing only the empty clearing, he blinked in confusion.

* * *

**_Smallville High_**

Music sounded in a slow sound as students danced, some slow, while others like Chloe and Pete had fun doing it their way. Off to the side, Alex spent her time chatting with her friends.

The crowned King and Queen, Whitney and Lana, danced, though Lana frowned as she saw the cuts on Whitney's lips and cheek, as well as the slightly darkening eye. "So, gonna tell me what happened?" She asked as Whitney wouldn't tell her how he got injured.

Whitney flinched but quickly hid it with a sheepish smile. "It's nothing. The guys and I just played a bit too rough is all."

Lana stared at him, not believing his words to be true, but didn't push it. As Whitney hugged her to his chest, swaying in step, Lana looked around. She frowned when she didn't see the familiar golden hair of Nathan.

_'Guess he's not coming after all.' _She thought, feeling disappointed.

Outside, Jeremy watched as the last of the students entered the building, before moving to the Fire Sprinkler System, ready to activate it to wet everyone in the building, before he gave them a little_ shock_.

However, before he could turn on the sprinkler system, he felt a hard grasp on his arm and was pulled away from the case, thrown to the side.

"Jeremy, you need to stop this!"

Getting up, Jeremy saw the guy he just left at the field, wearing a black and red hooded jacket, with the hood up, covering his face even more in darkness. The only thing one could see, but currently unknown to Nathan, were the red burning eyes hidden within. Jeremy only recognized him through his voice. Narrowing his eyes, Jeremy glared at him, electricity sparking around his fingers.

"I don't know how you got here, but you should have stayed away."

"And let you hurt my friends? I don't think so." Nathan stated, glaring at him, not backing down. Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head as he pointed to the building.

"Those people inside aren't your friends! They dance and laugh and have fun, without even wondering where you are! You could be dead, freezing at the post on the field, and after a few days of crying and moaning, they'll forget about you! Just like they forgot about me!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, but what happened that day 13 years ago was not their fault! You shouldn't blame them for someone else's mistake!" Nathan declared, getting Jeremy to glare at him, electricity now coursing around his arms.

"And what about today?! When those jocks made you the new scarecrow?! Or next year, when a new freshman is picked?! I'm doing this, so no one else has to go through what happened to us!"

"By killing everyone?!" Nathan shot back, his red eyes glowing brighter in his anger.

"If it'll put a stop to it all...yes." Jeremy declared, making Nathan glare harder at him. "Now, move."

"I don't think so." Nathan said before Jeremy threw his arms at Nathan, whose eyes widened in surprise when lightning shot out of his hands. Acting quickly, Nathan crossed his arms in front of him, gritting his teeth as electricity coursed through his body, but held firm. Digging his feet into the ground, he began pushing back, slowly stepping closer to Jeremy. Seeing this, Jeremy turned up the juice, increasing his lighting output. Feeling the current increase, Nathan held steady. _'The hell?! How is he doing this?! Did...did those meteors do something to him besides making him stop aging?!'_ He thought frantically.

And here he thought he was the only one in Smallville with strange abilities.

Grunting, he threw his arms to the side, pushing the lightning current off of him, and took the chance given to super speed in front of Jeremy. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Nathan threw him over his shoulder, and through the air, before slamming into a parked truck, cracking the front cover and window. Jeremy groaned as he sat up, glaring at Nathan, who glared back.

"Stop this, Jeremy! I don't want to hurt you more than I need to." Nathan warned. "Obviously that meteor shower did something to you! Let me help you!"

However, Jeremy wouldn't give up, as rolling off the truck, he placed a hand on it. Electricity coursed through the vehicle, starting it up, and Jeremy got in the driver seat. Nathan narrowed his eyes as Jeremy drove the truck at full speed towards him. However, unlike with Lex, this time Nathan was ready, as keeping his feet firmly on the ground, he caught the truck, his hands denting the front and feet cracked the ground as he was pushed back a bit. Grunting, he held on as the truck tried to overpower him. Seeing the blonde holding, Jeremy gave it as much gas as he could, managing to push Nathan back more, his feet leaving small trenches on the ground as he was being pushed.

Glaring at Jeremy who glared back, Nathan looked at the truck, before getting an idea. Releasing a hand, Nathan raised the arm up high, hand closing in a tight fist, before throwing it down, piercing his hand through the metal and into the engine. Grabbing something, he ripped it off, showing he ripped off the battery, shutting the vehicle off.

Seeing this, Jeremy gave a roar of annoyance. However, before he could do anything, Nathan ripped the windshield off, and grabbed Jeremy, pulling him out of the truck, holding him by his shirt. Glaring at the blonde, Jeremy grabbed him by his wrist, and sent lightning through his body, making Nathan grunt, before he slammed Jeremy down against the hood of the truck, making him groan. Looking around for a way to stop the out of control teen-man, as he was hesitant to try anything that might seriously hurt him more than needed, Nathan saw that they were next to the school's indoor pool. Getting an idea, he got a good hold on Jeremy and bent his legs. He then pushed off, breaking the truck as he leaped high into the air, and above the rooftops of the school. Seeing the sunroof of the pool building, he threw Jeremy as hard as he could - though holding back on the force - towards it, sending him through the glass, shattering it, and into the pool. Nathan landed on the roof and watched as the room was illuminated by a show of lightning and light, Jeremy's screams echoing out, but thankfully the dance's music prevented anyone else from hearing them.

After a few seconds, the electricity stopped, so did the screams. Nathan peered inside and saw the groaning Jeremy floating over the water. Jumping down into the building, Nathan used the pool cleaning rod to drag Jeremy towards him, where he dragged him out of the pool onto the side. Kneeling beside him, he checked the teen-man, who groaned. Weakly opened his eyes, Jeremy looked at Nathan.

"W-Who are you?" Jeremy asked, making Nathan blink. "Where am I?"

_'Looks like Jeremy got a large shock from his own power. And it must have wiped his memories.' _He thought, before taking his hood off, and smiled gently at Jeremy. "My name is Nathan Kent. And you're at Smallville High."

"I...I want to go home." Jeremy said, getting a nod.

"Sure thing buddy." He said, helping Jeremy up, before helping him out of the building. Pausing for a second, Nathan looked at the security camera in the room. Looking down at a life ring beside him, he picked it up, and seeing Jeremy too much in a daze, Nathan threw the ring hard at the camera, the force shattering the camera completely, falling to the ground in front of the entrance. Smirking at the evidence being destroyed, Nathan walked Jeremy out, stepping on the destroyed camera for good measure.

Stepping out, Nathan glanced at the school building in which the dance was happening, before ignoring it and moving on to take Jeremy to the Smallville Police Station. With no one knowing Jeremy was the cause of the murders, and only being known as a missing coma patient, he will have no trouble and can be helped on what to do.

Making it to the parking lot, he paused when he saw Whitney's truck. Looking at Jeremy, he saw he had passed out. This made him smirk as he looked back at the truck.

* * *

Walking out of the dance, with Lana around his arm, Whitney smirked at his great night. He taught Kent a lesson about trying to move in on his girl and spent the night with his queen.

Oh yes, everything was grand.

He paused as he heard laughter and a gathered group in front of him. He then saw something that made his eyes widen, and releasing Lana, pushed through to get to the front, and what he saw made his eye twitch.

His truck was completely smashed and crushed under two other stacked trucks. "What the hell?!" He shouted in horror, while Lana just stared.

Nathan, returning back from dropping Jeremy off at the station, smirked at his nicely done, and well earned, prank. His hood was up to hide his face just in case. "That's what you get, asshole." He muttered, before speeding off.

Lana, hearing the sound of sharp air, turned her head in the direction Nathan had been, wondering if she was hearing things.

* * *

**_Kent Farm - Nathan's Loft_**

Looking through the telescope, Nathan looked up at the stars. Standing up, he frowned as he looked at the night sky, the red blanket in his hands.

"Did I really come from up there? If so...just where is _there_?" He muttered, going back to looking through the lens.

"You know," Leaning back, Nathan turned around to see his dad standing behind him. "Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was your age. I came downstairs for breakfast one morning...and there it was." Looking at him, Nathan smiled softly, before the frown returned as he sat down on the bench, looking at the blanket. Jonathan looked at him and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Staring at the blanket, before taking out the pentagon crystal, the symbol staring back at him, Nathan asked himself, was he okay? He learned something about his past, and maybe an explanation for his powers...but it only brought more questions. Who was he really? Where did he come from? Who were his birth parents? Why did they send him away?

So many questions, and no answers. Just like before, but worse.

He looked at his dad. "Can I answer that in 5 years?" He asked. Jonathan smiled at him nodding in understanding.

"Sure." He said and turned to leave.

"Dad." Stopping, he turned around to Nathan, who smiled at him. "I'm glad you and mom were the ones to find me."

Jonathan's smile grew at hearing that and shook his head. "We didn't find you, Nathan. You found us." The two smiling at each other, Jonathan then left his son, who sat there, staring at the S symbol on the crystal. Turning to the blanket, he held it to his face, pressing against it, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth it brought. He didn't know how...but something told him his birth mother made it for him, like how his adopted mother knitted his other baby blanket herself. He wondered what she was like. What _they_ were like.

Standing up, he folded the blanket, and gently placed it on the bench. Taking one more look at the crystal, he sighed and pocketed it. Hearing the sound of honking, he looked out the loft and saw teen filled cars drive down the road. "Guess the dance ended."

"Yeah, it did."

"Jesus!" Nathan yelped, jumping. Turning around, he saw Lana standing at the stairs. He gasped, holding his chest, as Lana giggled in amusement. "Didn't anyone tell you you shouldn't startle a man close to an open window?" He had been so unfocused, he didn't even hear her with his super hearing.

Lana giggled. "And here I thought Nathaniel Kent was fearless." She teased humouredly.

Calming his rapidly beating heart, Nathan pouted at her. "I said I had a dark side, nothing about being fearless." He said, making Lana giggle once more. He then looked at her dress, and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Wow, you look beautiful." he commented, making Lana smile at him, a red dusting on her cheeks.

"Thanks." She muttered, unconsciously straightening her dress, and looked around, smiling as old memories of the place appeared in her mind. "It's been a long time since I've been here."

Nathan nodded, smiling softly as days of them playing there played in his head. "Again, sorry about pushing you away."

"It's alright." She said, looking at him. "Maybe we can make them up."

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lana smiled as she stepped closer to him. "Well, as I said, I miss hanging out with you, and when you told me my necklace was the cause, I've decided to not wear it anymore."

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at her in shock. "But, it's a present from your aunt!"

"From a piece of the meteor that killed my parents. Trust me, that thing brings more bad memories than good. I'm sure aunt Nell will understand." Nathan frowned, unsure, but if Lana was sure then who was he to argue with her. "You didn't go to the dance." Lana said, frowning.

Seeing the frown, Nathan wince, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, about that…"

"Whitney also had some cuts and bruises on his face." She continued, stepping closer and looked at him in concern. "Did he do anything to you?"

Nathan quickly waved his hands negatively at her. "No, no! I just didn't feel like going! As I said, I'm not good at dancing, and the last thing I want is to make a fool of myself." He said. While a part of him considered telling her what her boyfriend did, he decided not to. No need to ruin her night by getting her mad at her asshole of a boyfriend.

Besides, he could hold this over Whitney and have some fun with it as much as he could. He held back a wicked, mischievous grin.

Staring at him, Lana slowly nodded. "Okay." She said, before turning around and walked toward the stairs, Nathan eyeing her, frowning as he thought she was about to leave already. However, Lana stopped at the table next to the stairs and turned on the radio he had there, putting on slow music. Turning around, she smiled at him. "Still, you owe me a dance, Nathaniel Kent. After all, I did promise I'd save you one."

Nathan rubbed the back of his head again. "Um, but I don't-"

"It's okay." Lana told him gently, stepping up to him, and grabbed his hands. "I'll help you." She placed his hands on her waist, while she wrapped arms around his neck. She smiled at the nervous-looking blonde, as she gently began to sway. Soon, he followed her and swayed. She smiled at him with Nathan smiling back.

For the next hour, they swayed in the loft, staring at one another.

Unknown to either of the two, inside a toolbox, a familiar necklace laid. Suddenly, the crystal began to glow, its material changed, becoming a glowing blue. After a moment, the glow vanished, leaving a blue crystal.

Meanwhile, outside, a pulsing light shined through the cracks of the storm cellar doors for a few moments before fading away.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Before you ask, no Nathan does not have _Heat Vision_, at least not yet. What happened in the last chapter was a small burst made by a child's anger. And signs here were just the untapped power reacting to his anger.**

**His powers will develop as the story progresses.**

**For those wondering if Nathan will just drop what Whitney did to him, no. He won't.**

**Because I know people will ask, the pairing will be harem (is it would be the case for possibly many of my stories), but I'm not rushing it and there will be on-off moments as well as single pairing moments.**

**Just know that harem is the end goal.**

**That's all for now, and I'll see y'all next time!**

**Read & Review!**

**Read & REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! GIVE ME THOSE NICE FAT STACKS! AND DR. PEPPER! GIVE ME ALL YOUR DR. PEPPER!**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

**P/S: This having to do with my _Superhero Project_, I have up and coming plans for certain heroes Naruto to be modeled after. Currently, for both Marvel and DC, I have:**

**Marvel: Spider-Man, Deadpool, War Machine, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Black Widow, Nova and Miss/Captain Marvel**

**DC: Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, Red Hood, Kid Flash and Blue Beetle**

**Some are pending until I am 100% positive in the decision.**

**I am curious if you guys have any ideas about some other options I might do. If you do, try and give a synopsis on what happens, it could help give my brain a jolt with ideas.**


End file.
